Slice of Life
by Skitter160
Summary: Not every day can be filled with missions and crazy village deserters trying to kill you. Because everyday isn't as action packed as the last there are small moments that fill the gaps. Non sequacity, and random life moments. Pairings: NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTem, GaaLee, ItaIno, KakIru, ChoOC, SasuSak, eventual SaiSak, hinted ShinKiba. Rated for domestic violence.
1. Slice of Life

**Slice of Life**

**Authoress: Skitter160**

**A/N: This was something I started awhile ago it's supposed to read more like a bunch of slice of life pieces than anything else. There is not a main focus to this fanfic each chapter will jump to a day (or days depending) in the life of the character or the day (or days) of an event. This first chapter sets up the setting for the rest of the chapters and the characterizations I plan to bring forth**.

_**Summery: Not every day can be filled with missions and crazy village deserters trying to kill you. Some days are filled with friendship, hardship, and everyday needs. Not to mention something worth fighting for.  
**_

"You know I'm sure under all that spandex Lee has a great body." Ino said offhandedly while munching on a cookie. Hinata the host this week had created a recipe even she would eat, despite it not being a product of the Akimichi.

"What brought that on?" TenTen asked eying her friend with uncertainty. They did normally talk about guys when they met up on Girl's Friday, the second Friday of the month, but this was a new develop in Ino's normally 'pretty boy' oriented attitude.

"Ewwwww" Sakura coughed after gagging on her own cookie no one paid any mind staring at Ino for an explanation.

"If you think about it he's the fittest guy in Konoha because he can only use his body to get stronger. Meaning he's got one hell of a muscular system." Ino explained a starry look in her eyes as she shrugged finishing her cookie.

"That's covered in scars!" Sakura scowled cleaning off the counter where some crumbs had fallen in her coughing fit.

"Scars can be attractive." Hinata piped up pulling a fresh batch of cookies from the oven. Not looking back at the group of now jounin kounichi who were drooling like teenagers around her kitchen island seated on high top chairs.

"Like your man has any to speak of." Sakura retorted rolling her eyes not wanting to think about the orange clad monstrosity that was formerly her teammate and something like a brother in that context.

"He has some very small ones..." Hinata blushed lightly as she set the cookies down to cool taking off the oven mitts, they were a violent shade of orange that clashed badly with the rest of the kitchen's classy looks. "He just heals too quickly for any really big ones to form." No one missed the disappointment in her voice.

"Are his scars really that bad?" Ino asked turning to TenTen and steering the topic off of the loudmouth that gave Lee a run for his money and shared a similar bad taste in clothing just more in the orange variety.

"I don't know for sure." TenTen seemed queasy at the thought, setting her half eaten cookie on the counter to prevent any mishaps like Sakura's. "I don't actually look at Lee..." Her eyes started to take on the starry look Ino's had but she was interrupted before details could be shared about who she spent her time staring at.

"I don't want to know." Hinata and Temari, a rare visitor to Girl's Friday, both said in unison looks of disgust on their faces.

Temari was normally unable to make it to these gatherings but as luck would have it she was working closely with Shikamaru on a classified project for the next couple of weeks. "Neji may be a pretty boy but he is too uptight to even think about his body." Temari grimaced. "That being said anyone who mentions either of my brothers is dead." The little fan in her hand seemed to gleam in the light from the window above the sink despite not being made of anything but mere paper.

"I don't see why we would." Ino huffed offended by her man of choice being dismissed by most of the group. "So who do you think has the best body Temari?" She pushed taking another cookie from the plate praising Hinata mentally for a healthy cookie recipe so that she wouldn't look like a total pig eating so many. She wasn't keen on letting anyone know how she kept her figure.

"Hm... I don't disagree with Hinata and Ino that scars are indeed attractive but..." She thought about it a moment. "But if I had to choose the best body I'd pick Kakashi or Iruka." She looked dead serious as she spoke.

Hinata who was just now taking a seat almost fell out of the chair she was attempting to sit in. Sakura's eyes widened enough to rival Lee's and TenTen gagged on the cookie she had deemed it was now safe to eat. Ino spit out the tea in her mouth spraying the counter she had been studying and luckily nothing else.

"What's with the over dramatic reactions?" Temari smirked lazily snagging a cookie and they realized she wasn't serious.

"You-you!" Sakura growled color draining from her face with her anger instead of snapping she took a deep breath as the others watched nervously. After training with Tsunade her temper flared easily. Not wanting to ruin Hinata's beautiful kitchen with her fists she let her breath out and glared at Temari. "That's just sick." Her nose scrunched up in distaste as the other girls agreed with nods.

The sandy blonde gave a triumphant grin. They wouldn't be asking her such questions again.

After a moment of silence and much scrubbing of the mental imagine of ex-teachers bodies. Temari spoke again. "Why don't we test our theories?" She smirked as the looks of horror crossed their faces again. "Excluding Kakashi, Iruka, and of course my siblings."

Another moment of silence. "Explain." Ino was the first to speak a thoughtful look on her face.

"Picture evidence of why Naruto, Lee, Sasuke, or anyone but the aforementioned have the hottest bods." Temari smirked at the way their eyes lit up. "By next Girl's Friday."

"I don't really want to share." Hinata frowned.

"Don't worry Hina-chan no one wants to steal your man. You just have to prove he has scars." Sakura rolled her eyes thinking of the way her former teammate would pose for the pictures when he found out. "He'll be willing enough to pose and while your at it ask him to take some of the elusive Sasuke." The pinkette did her best not to scowl about how her boyfriend and Hinata's husband were spending more time together than he did with her.

"Can't you take that picture?" Ino chided. Everyone knew that despite asking Sakura out he barely paid her any mind but the pinkette refused to give in to the facts. Fact one Sasuke might as well be a-sexual when it got down to it, fact two he was using her to attempt to produce an heir, and the last fact being their relationship was a means to an end. Yet Sakura held hope after all it had only been three months since he had accepted her and six months since he had returned from Sound. It was something none of them could talk her out of.

"I could." Sakura stuck up her nose just barely stopping herself from sending her blonde friend soaring across the room. "But as you know Naruto is his commander and he won't take a picture without orders."

Ino shrugged as if to say fair enough before posing a valid question. "So besides Sasuke and Naruto how are we going to do this? Because Lee never removes his spandex anymore." She added with a sigh.

"Shikamaru isn't inclined to cameras." Temari added reminding herself of the incident last week from their project. He may be lazy but he put his mind into getting out of things he really didn't want to do.

"And Neji has that fear of sunburn ever since that one trip to water country." TenTen added with a bit of a pout. It had been one of their better missions with him posing as hired labor. Sadly he ended up with third degree burns from the sun, curse his delicate skin.

"No one has ever seen Shino take off his coat no matter the weather except maybe Kiba." Hinata heard Ino and Sakura gasp before she looked up from the cookie plate snagging the biggest one. "Just because they are like family now doesn't mean they always were." The bluenette added seeing the looks on her friends faces she told them with a decisive bite of her cookie. Mentally she praised the recipe she had created.

"Does Naruto know?" Sakura looked at her vaguely sister-in-law with a scandalized expression.

"I haven't told him everything." Hinata's eyes twinkled in that way that spoke of many secrets.

"Do tell." A male voice interrupted them from the doorway it was Sasuke. He said nothing more as he slid over to Sakura standing just a few inches from her looking quizzical. In the next room they could hear Naruto going on about something under his breath.

"Oi Teme don't wear your shoes in my house!" He shouted entering the room then quieted looking around at the gathering in his kitchen. he had half expected them to be gone already since today was his homecoming. As his eyes locked with Hinata's a small blush spread across her cheeks and they were instantly transported to their own little world. He was across the room in seconds kissing her cheek. "I'm home." He smiled happiness apparent on his face as he stared into her eyes in a way that made her knees weak.

"Welcome home." The bluenette looked nearly ready to faint as she returned his gaze. He steadied her with a gentle hand around her waist and pressed a heated and tender kiss to her lips staring into her lavenderiquse eyes all love and adoration between them.

"Ahem" Sakura finally reminded both of them that they were not alone and their eyes had no right to be doing 'that' in polite company.

"Way to ruin the moment." Naruto sighed stepping behind his wife to wrap his arms around her waist. Her shoulder was the prefect height for him to rest his chin on, despite being high chairs and Hinata's perfect posture.

"So tell us what is Hina-chan hiding?" Sasuke smirked looking rather nasty if you were to ask Ino at the moment. She wasn't fond of the way he acted around Hinata and Naruto and most especially not how he treated Sakura.

"Hina-chan isn't hiding anything." Naruto kissed her very red cheek. "I know all about her thoughts on her teammates." He gave them a knowing smile kissing her cheek again. "And fyi she thinks I'm the sexiest man in the village."

Sakura rolled her eyes looking at Hinata and her husband in an exasperated way. "We've been aware of that fact for years now Naruto. You were the one slow on the uptake."

"Don't worry I don't hold it against you." Hinata smiled sweetly recalling all the apologies through the years after he'd finally figured it out and gotten it together enough to ask her on a date. Which had lead to two dates, then three, and so on until it found them walking down the aisle. And left them acting like newlyweds despite being married for years.

Naruto beamed at her moving just slightly more into her shoulder to whisper in her ear. "Why don't you send the girls home and I'll kick Sasuke out so I can show you how much I appreciate that."

Everyone in the room, except Naruto himself, turned scarlet as he still, from time to time, forgot that no matter how low he whispered they could hear. Though for a moment their red faces were their only reaction.

"NARUTO!" Sakura wasn't the only one to bellow but the loudest.

"What?" The blonde pulled on an innocent face that was believable enough that it appeased them enough not to rip him a new one. It also helped seeing how embarrassed poor Hinata was.

"Just say those things behind closed doors." Temari snapped with a grieved expression. "It's bad enough having to watch you two ogle each other." She muttered.

"Oh." Naruto had the grace to blush as it dawned on him that they had heard. Leaning back away from Hinata he scratched the back of his head then grinned. "If you heard then why are all of you still here?"

Sakura was the first to pick her jaw up off the floor and say something intelligent rather than attempts at speech. "I think I'll be leaving." She snagged one more cookie, grabbed her belongings from the back of her chair, and stood to bid them farewell. "It's been a lovely time Hina-chan I'll see you tomorrow for the recipe." With that she grabbed her boyfriend by the hand and drug him out with her ignoring the way he seemed to drag his feet just a little bit.

"Well see you later! Don't forget evidence!" With that Temari, TenTen, and Ino followed suit on making a fast get away.

"Is it something I said?" Naruto gave his wife a puzzled look as he took a cookie to nibble smiling softly as he made an appreciative noise in the back of his throat.

"Not everyone shares your sense of humor." She mumbled into the counter where she had laid her head just after everyone had beat a hasty retreat.

"Well... Since they're gone..." He began lifting her from the counter. "Why don't we reacquaint ourselves?" He kissed her softly as he carried her bridal style to their bedroom.


	2. Slice of Ino

**Chapter: Slice of Ino**

**A/N: This is a look at Ino's Saturday and her relationship with Lee based upon the first chapter. There is more to this story and pretty much every other chapter that I'm simply not writing now. Next up is Slice of Hina!**

'Oh Lee's at the training grounds still.' Ino thought passing it on her way to meet up with Shikamaru, she knew he wouldn't be there yet but she was nothing if not punctual. 'Maybe this is my chance.'

"Hey Lee!" She smiled dropping down to a branch where he could see her while still doing his pull ups. She wasn't surprised when he didn't do more than nod until he finished his movement. She noted he was only on five hundred meaning he couldn't have been there long.

"Hello Ino!" He smiled pulling up again continuing his exercise while keeping a mental count. Not disturbed in the least by her presence on the branch he was using he smiled politely and asked, "What brings you?"

She gave him a feral grin eying his spandex clad chest more openly than she would with anyone else. "Oh just knew you would be here."

"I usually am at this time of day. Maybe you should join me in a vigorous workout sometime!" His smile was almost blinding, way too bright for the ungodly hour it was on a weekend no less.

"If I didn't know you better I might take that the wrong way." The blonde smiled sweetly. "You know there are other people that would do anything to garner your attention away from Sakura." A knowing smile was attempting to cross her features despite the flirting lilt of her voice.

"Are you suggesting you're one of them?" Lee pulled up on the branch and stayed there a moment studying the blonde's face. Despite the flirty nature she had it was unusual for her to be like this with him. Which only led him to further believe he wouldn't exactly like what she wanted of him.

"You never know." The blonde winked a smirk playing on her lips only to highlight the quirk in her flirty notes.

"'..." The taijutsu master flipped off the tree and promptly fell over laughing. Looking in between fits of laughter at the blonde now getting more comfortable on the branch he'd been using to workout. He then concluded no matter what it was she wanted he'd probably give in.

After a few too long moments filled with laughter she finally threw a stick at him. "Hey it's not that funny!" But the smirk she wore did nothing to hide the mirth in her eyes.

"Maybe if your eyes weren't so glued to a certain Uchiha by the name of..." He couldn't help but want to call her on her bluff. They knew each other too well it seemed as he could tell she had a reason to be there and it wasn't related to training.

"Don't say his name!" She shook her head. 'He' was part of how they had become such close friends. Lee had caught her with 'him' and well being the advocate of love Lee is he didn't tell anyone and allowed her to share her worries and hopes with him. Of course she also knew a thing or two about him as well. "It's not like you've got room to speak."

"True." Lee shrugged unconcerned as he finally stood up from his fit of laughter wanting to get to the point and get back to training. He was already behind as it was. "So you've got that I need something look..." His mouth went dry as he caught the picture she had thrown at him. In it he was shirtless and a certain red head could just be seen to his right. "Where did you get this?"

"I took it." She smirked holding up her own copy of just Lee shirtless closing the curtains. "Don't worry I printed them myself and these are the only two pictures."

"Why?" He gave her a befuddled look. And feeling the familiar chakra spike behind him at his alarm he added quietly. "When?" He made sure to calm his voice and the signals his body was unconsciously sending out. He was happy that it was enough to settle the familiar chakra into a slightly less murderous state.

"I need it for Girl's Friday, I promise I won't spread it around. Just thought you might like that picture since you don't have one of him and you together. By the way the whole Friday night date night is so cliche." She smiled hiding her deeper thoughts on the matter as she got to her feet. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone. But if he breaks your heart my door is always open." She quipped as she turned to take off, she was running late even by Shikamaru's standards.

He scoffed with a smile after her. "No it isn't," But they both knew it would never be necessary to begin with. "Tell Shikamaru I say hi."

"Will do but only if you tell your boyfriend I'm not trying to steal his man." Ino smiled at the blush on his cheeks. "You two have fun!" As she felt the chakra of a certain red head calm behind her at her departure. She smiled to herself with just a bit of jealously. 'I wish 'he' and I could do that.' It's not like she couldn't help but feel cheated knowing that she and her love would never get a chance to be that close anywhere near the other people. Unlike Lee and the Kazekage who could easily play off the friend card.

With that errand taken care of she was off towards her meeting with Shikamaru, after all the groceries wouldn't carry themselves all the way to her place. She slowed down coming closer to the arranged meeting place mindful of the others around her as she rounded the corner to Temari's voice.

"But why are you..." Temari trailed off into silence quickly as she spotted the other blonde.

"Your unusually late Ino." Shikamaru looked her over casually almost inspecting for injury.

"I ran into Lee." She smiled warmly hiding all her secrets. "Are you joining us Temari?"

"Depends what would I be joining?" The tri-tailed blonde raised an eyebrow at the situation before her. She had followed Shikamaru without a second thought and the few questions she had asked were only answered vaguely in a lazy manner. Meaning she had yet to get a clear answer as to why he was going with Ino anywhere, and most importantly if it was a date.

"It's bargin shopping day!" The chipper blonde smiled brighter much to the chagrin of her lazy friend. "It's traditionally Choji and I but since he's training with his Father Shikamaru volunteered to help me instead." She couldn't help the knowing smile from slipping over her lips at the way Temari instantly relaxed just slightly at this new information. Knowing her best friend he had told her the minimal, which was she had asked him to meet her here.

"If that so?" Temari looked over at the pineapple head smirking. Judging from the way said volunteer squirmed under her gaze she guessed he hadn't volunteered of his own volition.

"I promised." Was all the accused would say to scrutiny.

"I think I might since I need to stock up too." Temari's smirk had never seemed more vicious to the pineapple head. "Do you have the ads with you?"

"Only every Saturday!" Ino chimed a matching smirk on her face.

With a sigh Shikamaru resigned himself to the duty of pack mule. He had always regretted making this promise but never as much as he did now with both Temari and Ino eying the ads like vultures. He couldn't resist a mumbled 'troublesome women' as he followed them into the first store.


	3. Slice of Hinata

**Chapter: Slice of Hinata**

**A/N: This chapter focuses on an aspect of Hinata's and Naruto's marriage that would definitely be something that would drive them both batty. I will probably write another chapter to accompany this one eventually as this directly connects to Slice of Life but is on the same day different place as Slice of Ino. **

"We're out of ramen." Hinata calmly said from inside of the cabinet she had been inspecting. Looking back at her husband who was putting his coat on at the kitchen island she frowned. He'd just returned from a small mission with Sasuke that had kept him away longer than she had liked. They had already celebrated his return the previous day after scaring off Sasuke and the girls. Their reunion had been celebrated with the usual gymnastics between the sheets at his safe return. All other traditions were done minus one, a ramen brunch to reconnect over. It was now slightly postponed since they were out of ramen much to Naruto's own surprise. This new revelation had spurred an impromptu shopping list and Naruto's departure to get takeaway from the ramen stand.

"I didn't eat it." Naruto scratched the back of his head thoughtfully. He hadn't been home to eat any for the last few days. He looked at her suspiciously as he wrapped his scarf around his neck. "Are you sure we bought enough to last a month?" It was uncommon for them to run out ramen before their monthly shopping trip, actually it was rare for them to run out of some of the things on the list she was making if he thought about it. But he put little thought into it as he continued to ponder how they could be out of ramen his eyes only drifting to the list once or twice.

"A normal month's supply wouldn't last a week with you Naruto." Hinata closed the cabinet door with a sigh scribbling something on a pad of paper. "I'll just have to pick up some more when I go shopping with Sakura, our normal shopping day is just around the corner."

"But I didn't eat it..." The now grown ramen lover whined putting his gloves on. His displeasure that he couldn't eat ramen at home upon his return was obvious. But for the sake of tradition he would settle for eating less ramen so they could at least have some. They definitely weren't in the hole yet this month which gave them enough money to spare and not cut into their budget. For which he was eternally grateful.

"I finished the last of it the other day." Hinata frowned moving to check the other cabinets to complete her shopping list now instead of later. "I've been eating a lot of ramen lately I'm sorry Naru." She hoped he wouldn't miss the slight difference in her voice when she said that letting him know just how embarrassing having to admit that was. Even after two years he knew how to make her blush like mad over silly things like eating all the ramen herself.

"It's okay. It's just ramen." He moved around the island capturing her in his arms to whisper into her hair before kissing her temple. "I can make it without ramen you know?" He smiled brilliantly at her looking silly against the backdrop of their kitchen wearing his thick winter coat and bright orange scarf.

"I know." As she distinctly remembered the time he had because the shop owner had been ill and there had been a recall on all the instant ramen. It had not been a pleasant week for anyone but she had at least not been there when he snapped having been away on a mission. She still heard tales of the horror he had caused everyone. Until of course they gave him all the instant ramen they had that hadn't been recalled just to make him shut up. Most of it had come from their own homes. She kissed his cheek giving him her own radiant smile. "Don't take too long."

"I love you." He gave her a light peck on the lips. "I'll be back soon." With that he took off quickly leaving her standing by the sink full of dishes she hadn't been allowed to do the previous night.

'Might as well get some work done.' She shrugged letting her thoughts wander over their budget and the odd eating habits she had adopted lately. 'Now that I think about it when was the last time I took a test.' She shook the the thought away as preposterous scrubbing harder on the pot she was washing easily losing track of time as she waited her thoughts drifting over many things.

"I'm back!" Naruto called some time later from the other room. "It's starting to snow pretty hard." He commented listening to the sounds of washing dishes floating through the doorway.

"I was just watching it through the window. It looks really beautiful." Hinata smiled over her shoulder as he entered the kitchen. He could have sworn she was glowing as she dried her hands on the hand towel finishing up.

"It isn't as beautiful as you." He kissed her cheek before setting up the ramen. "So did anything interesting happen while I was away?"

"Nothing too unusual." Hinata smiled taking her seat at the island that served as their table whenever they didn't have company.

Naruto watched flabbergasted as his wife mixed soy sauce and mayo into her ramen. "Are you feeling okay babe?"

"Perfectly fine." She fixed him with a curious look as she added a little wasabi. "What would make you think otherwise?"

"I thought you hated wasabi?" He commented mixing some into his own ramen, as he was generally the only reason they had any.

"I've found it rather refreshing as of late." She wasn't sure why she felt defensive of it but she did.

Instead of wondering about the gross concoction his wife had just made out of her food he took note that he should double check their grocery list to make sure all of it was edible and smiled widely as he took a bite. It was good to be home.


	4. Slice of Sakura

**Chapter: Slice of Sakura**

**A/N: So this chapter deals with Sakura and her relationship with Sasuke. There are mentions of abuse, mostly in passing. **

"Sasuke do you even love me?" The pinkette couldn't resist posing the question to the most harmless object in the room. This of course was not the mirror but the lights above the mirror. Because asking the mirror meant she was well aware of how unhappy she currently is and accepting it. She wasn't avoiding the mirror, not really except maybe in the mornings, afternoons, and evenings. It had only been three and a half months since they had gotten together. In Sasuke's favor he had at least attempted to take her to bed again last night. The fact he was so far beyond drunk he couldn't even get it up, just like the first time and every time after too, had been ignored. Any bruises left after his rough handling of her forgiven, hidden and never to be spoken of again. She was most assuredly happy and not avoiding the mirror because of said bruises from yet another failed attempt. She smiled to herself remembering the picture she had been able to take in the process. Of course it had cost her a bit of hair pulling and a little more rough handling than she had gotten accustomed to. But she was ninja she could handle anything he handed out. She most assuredly happy and not in denial.

"Are you in Sakura?" It was Lee's voice that broke her out of her reverie. She had a mission with team Gai while Naruto attended an appointment with his very probably pregnant wife. Of course they weren't sure yet but as a woman and a doctor Sakura did not doubt her intuition.

"Ah sorry Lee I'm almost done!" She grabbed her make-up bag quickly applying it without looking in the mirror. It was a skill she had perfected years ago for reasons much different from now. "Sorry to make you wait." She smiled stepping out of the house wearing her usual mission clothes. She was always worried that one of them might notice if she didn't wear something so skimpy even if it took more make-up to cover all her bruises this way. She was grateful for never missing one.

"Are you alright you look tired?" TenTen inquired looking at the heavy make up under her eyes. She had more to add but waited patiently for a response first.

"I pulled an all nighter working out an issue with one of my charges..." She smiled brighter decidedly not mentioning how she had actually spent her night miserably waiting on Sasuke who had stood her up once again. After an hour of waiting she had put away the dinner she had prepared. Of course she then settled into research projects to escape from the reality of her situation, she was not in denial. Sometime after one in the morning Sasuke had joined her in bed for another drunken attempt. This time he'd been able to get it up but she had kicked him out of her bed when she heard him grunt a name she knew was not hers. A name she recognized and was quickly coming to loathe from her lover's lips as he had been known to whisper it in his drunken sleep but it must have been a mistake. Luckily things hadn't progressed too far so she had escaped with minimal damage, just the usual hair pulling and too forceful hands trying to guide her, Sasuke at least had taken the hint and left. It took her a moment to realize they were still talking to her but having been lost in her thoughts of the night before she completely missed what TenTen and Lee were saying. Her thoughts were still adrift as she began wordlessly following them.

"Sakura?" Neji was the one to break her thoughts a displeased look ceasing between his brows.

"Ah yes Neji?" Once again she had found herself spacing off into her thoughts of Sasuke even as she looked at her team captain for this mission.

"Can you repeat to me what was just said?" In response she looked confused and disoriented at the question and their surroundings, which were actually just a few feet from her front door. Seeing the reaction to his query he made an executive decision he knew they would all agree on. "Never mind. Lee and I are enough for this kind of mission. TenTen please take Sakura to the clinic and if you happen to cross Tsunade on the way be sure to inform her of the changes." Of course the mission was only some leg work with a high ranked scroll and would be completed in a day if Lee was on the job anyway. Not many stood a chance of even catching up with his high speed and with Neji there really wasn't enough danger to warrant their presence, the team had been a unnecessary precaution to begin with. Something about teamwork being important to build.

"What!? Why!?" The pinkette flushed a deep crimson seeing where TenTen pointed. A purplish brown bruise had begun forming in the shape of a hand on her forearm. "Oh my charge must have been rougher than I thought. There's no need to worry." She lied quickly but not even Lee looked to be convinced with her off the cuff lie. She mentally cursed herself for not checking the mirror at least to see where they bruises that would need covering were.

"We all know how Sasuke is." It was Ino's unexpected voice behind her that had Sakura falling to her knees with sudden tears. Because while dealing with her abusive boyfriend she had completely forgotten that she and Ino used to jog for an hour every morning. There were a lot of things Sakura had forgotten allowing herself to fall into the obsessive behavior that kept her chained to the man that didn't love her. It was something had been hurting all of them since the bastard's return. Ino as the most affected was about to confront her when she had found her outside with Team Gai.

Sakura couldn't stop the floodgate of her thoughts breaking free from where she had caged them. There were too many things she had forgotten. She had forgotten that there existed moments where she didn't feel compelled to worry about Sasuke and his needs. She felt so used as she broke down just a few feet from her own door. A door that had stood like a sentinel for her personal affairs, it was now mocking her, watching her break from the wrong side. It was no longer guarding her tears. She cried harder at the thought that for three and a half months she had let him use her in anyway he wanted. All because she loved him. But reality wasn't kind he didn't love her, he loved someone he couldn't have, so he'd settled. And like a love sick puppy she had let him waltz all over her. She had even done it with a smile pretending she was happy. It was almost too much for her to take but she had done it for love. She had thought she could change him and make him love her. But as she looked on at the one that Sasuke truly loved she snapped.

"Did you know he loves you?" Her green eyes stared straight at Lee accusing and angry. She had nothing but hatred for what she had become trying to win the heart of one who loved another but right now she could only accuse Lee of theft. "He was calling your name not mine." She cried a little harder covering her mouth with her hands. "It should have been me..." She whispered to herself no longer looking at Lee but continuing to break before their very eyes. Both Ino and TenTen gathered her up in their arms using a transportation jutsu they had prepared for a different kind of intervention, to get her away to the clinic quickly.

Lee's broken "I'm sorry" was the last thing the three women heard before landing just outside the office where as luck would have it Hinata and Naruto would be having their appointment. And even luckier they were making their way back when they landed with Sakura in a sobbing huddle before the exam door.

"What's wrong?" Hinata was the first to rush up to them followed closely by her husband. Both very confused and concerned at once.

For a moment the only response was Sakura's tears before she spoke with a shaky voice. "Naruto I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything you want Sakura." He whispered helping her to her feet as TenTen and Ino let her out of their hold into his waiting arms. Behind him they could see Hinata's look of horror at the marks around her eyes no longer concealed by her make up and the bruise clearly visible on her arm.

"Could you help me move? Somewhere he wouldn't look for me." She knew she didn't need to mention who, everyone had been worried about her. Ever since Sasuke's return she had been steadily become more depressed and anti-social. She knew it was a sudden decision but she didn't want him to find her. Even though he had settled with her in his eyes she was nothing but his property and he was like a child playing with toys. If he couldn't have his toy no one could, luckily for Lee he wasn't considered just a toy like her. "I don't think I can go back to my place." She began crying silently again but held her head high even as she felt light headed.

"Sure thing Sakura." He smiled as widely as he could as he felt her going slack in his arms most likely from exhaustion and stress.

"I'm tired so I'm going to sleep now." Sakura's head came to rest on his shoulder just as Tsunade turned the corner.

"What's going on?" She demanded in a deadly whisper looking from the face of her apprentice, to her current appointment, to her shinobi that was supposed to be on a mission, and last on her lead interrogator's apprentice. "Well?" She tapped her foot and the floor threatened to crack.

"Tsunade I can explain..." Ino ushered them into the room so Naruto could lay Sakura down and jumped into the thick of things. "You see Sakura has been seeing Sasuke for the last three and a half months. Things started fine but..." Ino's voice faltered and TenTen jumped to save her since she was up to date with Ino. After all they both knew Lee's secret which lead them to he better friends. Also as Sakura's closest friends it was only normal for the both of them to be concerned about and her well being.

"You see Sasuke wasn't in love with Sakura but is gay and madly in love with Lee and..." She stole a look at Naruto to gauge his reaction, which was a mild jaw drop of half surprise. Of course she had already known this part where Sakura had not since she had seen how Sasuke acted with Lee. And she had actually thought that the Uchiha had gotten over the taijujitsu specialist. "Lee isn't interested because he's currently involved with someone..." Out of the corner of her eye she saw Naruto and Hinata mouthing 'who?' to each other. "And since he needed an heir anyway..."

"He decided Sakura would be best." Tsunade finished for her studying the brunette with curiosity. "That doesn't explain why your here, why Sakura is here, and how you know all this."

"Lee told us about him rejecting Sasuke, since we know who he is seeing. And don't ask Naruto this is strictly non gossip material." Ino huffed at the look he gave her. "I'm sure your aware why Tsunade. Anyway upon Lee's rejection he took up with Sakura and had since..." She swallowed loudly. "Become rather violent with her and his advances towards procuring an heir." Ino found herself rather proud she had said most of that with no emotion as her job required. It wasn't always easy being as close to the situation as she was.

"I see. This is a grievous matter. Do you know what Sakura plans to do?"


	5. Slice of Itachi

**Chapter: Slice of Itachi**

**A/N: This chapter covers the missing information in chapter 2 (Slice of Ino). As to the choice of my pairing it's something I've supported for awhile now and always wanted to write. As to the events of the this chapter they establish that this story is indeed an AU-ish reality and most events from both the anime and manga are ignored from this point forward unless they help with wherever I'm headed that chapter. And it also establishes that this is not in chronological order because the concept always amused me.  
**

"I think I might fall in love with you." A pretty blonde with the bluest eyes he'd seen barring Naruto's told him one fall afternoon. Of course this wasn't their first secret meeting he was a wanted criminal after all. But she was a rare person who knew the truth about him.

"You should be careful who you say that to. They might just make off with your heart." Itachi answered finally looking away from those pure eyes. He hadn't meant to fall this hard for the little girl of his childhood. But since he had he saw no reason not to delight in it as much as he possibly could. Yet he could never quite bring himself to say those three words she longed to hear most. At least not yet, not until he could whisk her away to somewhere they could truly be together and not falling together in moments of stolen time and passion.

"I think it might have already slipped away with you." She smiled and he felt just a little bit forgiven for never saying how he felt. Suddenly the peace they had been spending the afternoon soaking up was ruined and not by his departure.

"Ino!" A male voice sounded from the tree behind them and she turned sharply stopping the shuriken from flying a deadly path towards her friend. She was surprised that Lee was out this far into the forest this late in the day but when she checked the sky again it made sense. The sun was already lowering and it was well past the time they usually parted ways. And the spandex wearing taijujitsu master was like clockwork with his training and since they had a tendency to use his secret training spots for cover she was usually more on top of it. After all no one but Lee would ever go there to train. he always chose the hardest terrain for someone without chakra control. This one was by a lake that had an unknown depth easy for any chakra wielding shinobi to waltz across and not worth their time, she'd caught him several times swimming through the waters during any season.

"Don't hurt him!" Ino scolded both of them equally as Lee landed bedside her cautiously eying both her and her company. "I'm not here against my will. And if you attack my most important person Lee I won't hold back." She near growled at him and he stepped back defensively in response before lowering the kunai in his hand slowly.

Taken aback by the venom in the usually calm blonde's voice Itachi smiled softly also lowering the shuriken in his hand careful not to cut Ino who had him by the wrist.. "I won't hurt either of you. But I will make my withdraw." That said he pressed a gentle kiss to her temple. "I won't give it back now that it's mine." Was the last thing he said before disappearing in a poof of smoke leaving a very confused raven haired young man and a near gushing blonde.

After a moment to recollect his thoughts and long enough for the young woman in front of him to regain composure he finally voiced his concerns. He was only able to let her name slip between his lips in question due to his utter confusion. "Ino?" Lee checked her over once more before collapsing to his knees in relief that neither of them were hurt. But his eyes were begging for an explanation as to what she was doing and why Itachi's presence hasn't been reported.

"I'll explain just let me get my thoughts together..." Was her low voiced reply with her brain scrambling to process what had just happened both Itachi's cryptic response to her and Lee's sudden appearance before time. After a few silent moments of Lee getting comfy and the slow gathering of her thoughts she began. "What I'm about to tell you is classified and not up for disclosure to anyone else. I'm not supposed to know this information either and I in turn expect to hear some very juicy secrets from you in return." She turned to Lee to see him pale slightly at the seriousness on her face. It came in handy in her line of work just how scary she could be with just one look. "And a promise not to tell another soul."

"I promise!" Lee gave her a miniature nice guy pose with a slight frown attached. He weighed the possibilities of what this top secret knowledge Ino wasn't supposed to know was. And how much of a risk it would be for him to learn it as well. But he had already promised either way.

"No give a real nice guy promise." The seriousness in her voice had him jumping to his feet promising her with his lifelong secrecy on threat of death or torture. "That will do." She smiled sadly as he re-situated himself on the pile of leaves Itachi had been using as a cushion. "When we were young, about five on my part Sasuke and Itachi were ordered by the Hokage into my Dad's care for a short period just before the massacre of the Uchiha clan." Her voice grew quiet as she went on like it was haunted with memories she would rather not have. "I wasn't old enough at the time to know why but I do now. My Dad was using his ability on Sasuke to gather information about the clan. The Uchiha were planning a coup d'etat though it's not recorded anywhere it was a fact the Hokage was aware of. So my Dad was to use his ability on Sasuke and Itachi if he got the chance. He never did but that doesn't mean it was never used on him. It just so happened that around this time I was just learning the secret art of my family though I wasn't very good at it or controlling it. I accidentally did it to Itachi my first go round. I realize now that I wouldn't have seen what I had if he hadn't been as young as he was, but I did see it."

"Wait your saying the Uchiha were planning to overthrow the Hokage and the Hokage was aware of this? And instead of taking action he had your Father use his secret art on Sasuke?" Lee's expression became grave as he put the pieces together into a puzzle he wasn't sure he'd like the end result of.

"Yes." Ino nodded morosely before continuing. "By the time I had entered Itachi's mind he knew all of this as well and had met with the Akatsuki who wanted him to kill his whole clan as a test. He didn't like what his clan was doing to begin with but he still wasn't going to do it until they threatened his brother. And so he killed his clan to protect Sasuke," 'Worthless bastard that he is' She tried to remain objective to the way he ignored Sakura, but it was hard on everyone since his return. But most especially for her since it made it harder to meet Itachi.

"Meaning he wants Sasuke to take revenge because of the guilt he carries?" Lee finished for her with a nod of understanding. "I understand and will keep your love a secret!" His smile was blinding but it was full of friendship and truth. And for a moment Ino felt at peace with the knowledge she had carried around for years telling only her Father and the Hokage.

"So what secret do you have to share that could possibly come close to mine?" She asked after a comfortably silent stretch of time. Somehow she felt closer to Lee already because she knew he would never share her secret. It now meant she could talk to someone about her lover. So instead of pretending to hit on him like she did with most of the males in the village she could talk to him. She almost felt like giggling as he made a strained face thinking about it.

"There is just one... TenTen and Tsunade know it as well... But it is imperative you don't talk to anyone else about it!" Lee frowned just a little at the thought of anyone else knowing. "It's no where near as classified as yours but it is vaguely classified knowledge. Well at least Tsunade assures me it's classified." He began rambling which told her just how uneasy revealing this made him. It was unusual for him to be so elusive.

"I promise Lee after all what you have on me may very well get me killed if it's leaked." After several sputtered 'I would never's Ino stopped poking fun at his beet red face and laughing so hard it hurt to breath to spurt out between muted giggles, "Just spill Lee I'm sure it isn't that top secret." She regained her composure quickly like her training had taught her and smiled innocently. "I can't tell anyone if I don't know it." She rolled her eyes as he frowned once more stopping to think about the wording of whatever secret he would be sharing with her. In a shinobi village it wasn't uncommon to trade secrets to make sure your own were kept. In other words a form of minor black-mail was considered very healthy.

"Well as I'm sure you've had your doubts about my sexuality I am gay...and I'm seeing someone. Someone who it would not benefit if his lover were known at this time. He's in a powerful position and doesn't want to put me in more danger." The normally cheerful man seemed a little upset at the idea he couldn't protected himself. He however swallowed uneasily seeing the gossip hungry look in the blonde's blue eyes. "You really can't tell anyone." He gave her one more uneasy look to make her reaffirm her stance on this aspect.

"I won't I'm just really curious!" Ino exclaimed barely holding her thirst for gossip at bay. Even if she couldn't share it juicy gossip was hard to come by when secrets were so closely guarded.

"Well his country is in a bit of a bind right now and it has nothing to do with Konoha so... I don't want to put you in danger too if it comes to light..." All of his body language was screaming wariness at sharing his secret. It wasn't that he didn't believe she could protect herself as well but she was already in a delicate position with her own secret.

"Just tell me. I'm sure if TenTen knows it must be okay." She reasoned studying his body and idly comparing it to Itachi's, finding that they were about equal in fitness. Still she was wishing Itachi was there and she wasn't trying to pry a very juicy story she couldn't share out of Lee's teeth. Because why else would it be so hard for him to spill it?

"She found out by accident sorta like I just did..." Finally he took a deep breath and closed his eyes letting the words spill out of their own accord. "I've been secretly seeing Sabuku no Gaara for about two years now."

Ino's jaw dropped. She hadn't been aware that Lee had been seeing anyone let alone the most powerful shinobi of Suna! And for two years! And somehow he'd managed to keep it a secret even from the girl who thought she had him wrapped around his finger? "Two years and you haven't gone pubic?" Were the first words to pop out of her mouth quickly followed by, "And you let everyone think you were still into Sakura?"

"We weren't sure we'd make it a year and by the time our second anniversary rolled around his country, not Suna itself of course, was in the middle of political upheaval. You've heard about the plans to overthrow the current Diamyou right? Each faction is trying to gain Gaara's support and he wants to stay out of it. So he doesn't want anyone to know his weakness..." Ino made an 'aww' sound as he went on. "Since I'm outside the country, and village they would be most likely to target me to get to him. Or to anger him most likely and as they aren't into following rules Gaara worries because of my most recent gate injuries..." Which of course he thought was too much for Gaara to worry about he could still take care of himself injured or not.

"You have gate injuries again?" Ino gave him a quizzical look then looked around the training ground. "You aren't following Sakura's orders are you?'

Instead of answering Lee just scratched the back of his head with a small smile. "Well anyway he worries that if they hired enough big guns I would be history. Which is why Temari is in Konoha doing things I can't tell you about. As to not letting Sakura know she's never asked so I haven't kept anything from her." He was more than a little disappointed to think that no one had noticed his lack of interest in the pinkette over these two years.

"Pretty sneaky." Ino smirked inwardly surprised by this side of Lee, a side she suspected she would get to know a whole lot better and found herself looking forward to knowing.

"We are Shinobi aren't we?" Lee gave her a befuddled look when she burst out laughing even harder than before.


	6. Slice of Temari

**Chapter: Slice of Temari**

**A/N: I hope your enjoying this and finding something to focus on each chatper. My personal focus of the chapter can be found in the chapter titles in case you wanted to know. But each chapter is a stand alone piece that is interrelated by little details to every other chapter. Making each chapter a small piece to a big puzzle. So what picture is this puzzle of anyway? **

"Do you really think this will work?" The laziest person in the room raised an eyebrow at the unexpected question. "I mean it's not like there is a lot of evidence to present." The tri-tailed blonde sighed rather loudly and not for the first time.

"We knew it would be a long shot but I can't see there being a better option if you want Suna to remain uninvolved." Tsunade looked over the official documents once more with scrutinizing eyes.

"The only other option is to choose a faction and pray you chose correctly." Shikamaru finally put his seat down on all fours. "If the evidence both I and Kankuro found is correct you have nothing to worry about." He smirked lazily confident in his work as well as the work Kankuro had put in.

"And if it isn't?" Temari flipped open her fan restlessly. If it weren't so important to her family she wouldn't be this concerned but it was.

"I hear Snow Country is lovely this time of year?" The pineapple head lazily dodged the small gust of air aimed at his head. "Don't worry your brothers and I aren't working this hard just to dig up useless information."

"I'm not even sure Gaara is doing this for Suna as much as his coming out." Temari muttered under her breath where only she could hear before turning back to the Hokage. "Alright we'll walk through the plan one more time before I get out of here. I've got an appointment at Ino's tonight."

"The infamous show and tell?" Shikamaru smirked as he watched her shove the shirtless picture of him further into her obi. Of course Choji was in it as well but he knew who her eyes lingered on. But how could the girls leave Choji out? Especially since it was Choji that had the hottest civilian in the village as his girlfriend for the last five months! And from what he heard it wouldn't be much longer before the l-word would be used, at least on Choji's part.

"That's none of your concern now let's get to this before I start running late like you!" Temari did her best to hide the faint blush behind her fan.

"I'm only ever five..." Shikarmaru started but was cut quickly.

"I advise you not to finish that sentence unless it has to do with what's at hand." Tsunade snapped from her desk reminding both of them that she was still there waiting for them to vamoose so she could gamble and drink the night away. Or the next few days if she could coerce her otherwise unoccupied apprentice to do her work while hiding from her still as to be caught ex.

"Ahem." Shikamaru sat up into a less severe slouch and began retelling the plan, that had taken them a little less than a month to create, from the beginning. "All evidence thus far from both Suna and Snow Country, where your grandmother originated, names all three of you as descendants of the previous Diamyou through blood. Making the three of you future Diamyou candidates. This would make your withdraw from candidacy and the whole debacle, look like a political play. With your withdraw from candidacy neither party will see you as an asset because you've already shown your disinterest and unwillingness to pursue the title. This won't stop them from wanting to use Suna's powers but it puts them in a sticky situation of you re-invoking your candidacy if they don't back off. Making you the most powerful candidates with Suna already at your back."

"It sounds good in theory..." Temari flipped open her fan once more. "I'm just not sure that in practice it will go according to plan. I mean what if they decide they want one of us to be Diamyou? I mean it's not like the old geezer can stand in power much longer."

"Do you want that?" Shikamaru studied her closely before shaking his head no longer interested in the answer. "I can't say they won't try to make one of you the Diamyou but this is the best course of action. With things as they are now your lucky the violence hasn't erupted full scale."

"I agree." Tsunade shook her head deciding to close the discussion. "Discuss it with your brothers but for the moment get out of my office before Shizune shows up to collect me." With a sigh both jounin left in a hurry to leave the Hokage to booze it up. Neither wanting to be around when she finally made it to gambling. It wasn't a pretty sight to see the most respected person in the village losing in such a disgraceful manner.

"I don't think this is going to be the end of this." Temari sighed as they walked side by side down the hall.

"It's too soon to tell." Shikamaru shrugged glancing over his shoulder before turning towards the record room. "I'll find out some more about how the candidacy process works. I'll help you figure this out." He didn't tell her how worried he was about her but he all but said it when he gently squeezed her hand leaving.

"Thank you." Temari told the closing door because she couldn't say it to his face. Things between them were changing and she still wasn't sure which direction she wanted to go with 'them' while Suna was in this crisis. She didn't have time to worry about romance on top of everything else. Unlike her youngest brother who wouldn't stop thinking about it even when his country was in a crisis.

"Your early Temari." Ino opened her door slowly her surprise fading away quickly into worry spotting the frown between her eye brows. "Something wrong?" She invited the other blonde further into her home revealing Choji pulling cookies from the oven.

"Your secret is out." Choji smiled at the first guest of the night. He was usually gone before the guests arrived so Ino could pretend to know how to bake. Of course he knew she had no one fooled.

"Your secret is safe with me." Temari assured him with a smirk. Working so closely with the lazy genius over the years had inevitably led her to be much closer to his best friends. And with them she had found a safe haven in Konoha where her fan wasn't feared needlessly and they found an unexpectedly caring friend. "But in exchange you better cough up some ice cream to go with those cookies."

Both Choji and Ino eyed her carefully. "Work that bad today?" Choji was the first to speak while still tending to the cookies and checking to make sure they were ready to serve.

"It's been a bad month can't talk about it though." Temari smiled faintly seeing the cook prepping some cookies and ice cream for her. She knew Ino would have some on hand, because as Sakura would put it she was a pig. And lucky enough to be able to keep her figure no matter how much she ate. "Thanks."

"If I didn't know any better I'd accuse you of hanging with Lee, your smile is so blinding." Ino said with enough sarcasm to swallow the Hokage monument whole. It earned a more sincere and heartfelt smile as a bowl of vanilla ice cream and chocolate chip cookies landed between them.

Temari chuckled softly. "Wouldn't it be more your style to steal Lee's smile?" She smirked secrets hiding in her eyes snuggled close to her over abundance of mirth at the notion. She was aware that the cheery blonde knew of Lee's choice in life mate, because there was no way in hell she was calling him her brother's lover in or outside of her head. Of course they had never addressed the issue between them it was just understood that it shouldn't be mentioned. "Thanks Choji."

Ino smirked. "I would rather have his body than his smile." Ino winked and Temari rolled her eyes while Choji coughed uneasily behind her. Neither of them actually believed her but weren't too keen on prying into who her actual lover is. Ino kept her love life personal and that was her business. Though it was a very popular topic in gossip it was something no one had pinpointed.

"He's not my type." Temari shrugged in a nonchalant manner as she eyed the bowl before her hungrily. "You don't want any too?" She skeptically glanced at the other blonde serving up a large spoonful reluctant to eat it as it stopped an inch from her lips. Somehow it felt entirely rude to eat in front of people that weren't eating.

"Now that you mention it I could use a bowl." She got up to make her own portion allowing her under paid chef to put more cookies in the oven as he shook his own head at the offer. The time passed peacefully with idle chatter until the cookies were done and Choji left.

"So did you bring your photo evidence?" Ino was the first to ask almost as soon as Choji was out of earshot. Of course she was curious about whether or not the tri-tailed blonde had gotten pictures of her old Sensei and Sakura's jounin sensei.

"Of course, did you?" She raised a delicate eyebrow over the last spoonful of cookie crumbs and melted ice cream that was making it's way into her mouth.

"Most assuredly." She winked with a small feral grin taking over her lips. "It's a pretty nice photo too." It was true that she found Lee attractive that wasn't something she could lie about. Most women of the village generally agreed that if his hair weren't in a bowl cut he would be easier on the eyes. But the only man she wanted was Itachi and he wouldn't be back to visit until next week. But no one said she couldn't look.

"So are mine." Temari assured her pulling out a photo of Kakashi and Iruka half naked much to the surprise of the blonde.

"How...?" Ino didn't get to finish her sentence as a knock sounded loudly on her door. "I'll be getting that." Ino dropped her own photo on to that of Temari's. "Might as well start the pile now." From the entry way she could hear greetings being made. "Hinata, Sakura, and TenTen your right on time. Please come in don't mind the mess." It wasn't that messy just a bit cluttered around the door with all of Ino's many shoes and coats leaving the minimum amount of space for visitors.

"It's like you have more shoes every time I visit." TenTen chided her as she hung her coat.

"That's not true at all!" The blonde defended weakly having to move another pair to make room for Sakura's shoes.

"You can't deny the facts." TenTen was seen shaking her head as she took a seat at the table by Temari. "Your here early." She commented surprised to see her.

"Well these photos were my idea." Temari held out her hand with the pictures she and Ino had placed on the table. "Pass em over and we'll start sharing!"

A few moments of situating later found a pile of shuffled photos upside down on the table. "So how are we doing this?" Sakura asked staring at the pile a conflicted look on her face.

"Everyone will take turns drawing pictures and sharing their findings. The photographer will then explain how they got the picture, go next, and for added fun the picture has to be returned by the drawer. Since you asked how about you start us off?" Temari suggested with an all too innocent smile.

"We can save that for another day." TenTen paled a little at the thought of Neji finding the picture she'd taken let alone possibly finding anyone returning it.

"Well here goes." Sakura was hoping she wouldn't pull Naruto she'd seen enough of him to last a lifetime. Pulling the to card she chose to flip it instead of viewing it up close allowing everyone to inspect it at once.

In the photograph Kiba had his arm slung over the bare skin of Shino's shoulders his own torso bare and angled towards the camera, not that everyone hadn't seen it before. Kiba wasn't ugly with happy eyes above a toothy and triumphant grin. Yet standing next to paler man he paled in comparison. His darker skin and occasional scar were enough to keep many women entertained but it was an ordinary body among shinobi. Unlike the pale and lean body next to his that looked to be completely flawless.

The usually stoic man looked upset and slightly pouty as he stood still with his arms over his chest. Despite this one could tell his muscles were well developed if not lean and smooth beneath his pale coloration. His startlingly deep green eyes stood in dark contrast against the alabaster complexion of his skin making them stand out further. The sunglasses he normally wore, for whatever reason, were dangling in Kiba's hand on his shoulder. Behind them a horde of of bugs were in pursuit of their master's coat which was being dragged around by Akamaru, who looked to be enjoying himself. One could almost feel Shino's distaste for his position rolling off his aura and through the photograph.

Ino let out a whistle and picked the picture up. "Who knew bug boy was hiding such a piece of art?"

TenTen snatched the picture away looking closer. "I never thought he'd be that good looking. If he looks that good under his coat I could overlook the whole bug thing." TenTen remarked with a feral grin before gasping as Temari snagged it from her unsuspecting fingers.

"I'll admit he's a lot better to look at than I expected. And even Kiba isn't half as bad as Ino would have me believe." Temari quipped with an amused smirk at the other blonde in the room. "Now Hinata it's time to give us the down and dirty of the deed."

"Don't ever say that again!" Sakura rolled her eyes in disgust. "It sounds so..."

"Hey if they look that good I wouldn't mind." TenTen added not in the least bit helpful.

"Anyway how did you get Akamaru and Kiba to agree?" Ino asked taking the picture to examine it closer again. "And what's with this hickey just above Shino's pants? Is he seeing someone?" The tone of her voice rose just a little at the thought not quite surprised 'hell with a body like that' but flustered that she, the gossip queen, hadn't noticed. But then again with the way he and Kiba were glued at the hip sometimes. 'Are they gay?' She couldn't stop her thoughts from taking the obvious thought but refrained from voicing her opinion.

"Let me see." The brunette plucked the photo from her hands with all the ease and grace usually acquainted with Lee, not to mention the speed. Studying the details closer she frowned seeing the mark just above the pale man's hips just along the v lines that lead downward. Her thoughts mirrored Ino's but instead of asking she decided to investigate. Instead she asked Hinata, "Is Shino really seeing someone?" In half disbelief.

"I don't think so. I haven't ever asked though." Hinata blushed at the thought. "But let's drop that line of thought." The look she gave them was enough to stop all conversation in that direction. Of course Hinata had to have one hell of a silencing glare if she was married to the village's biggest loudmouth.

"Yeah anyway tell us how you got the picture." Sakura flipped it around and the weapons specialist gave her a dumbfounded look as the pinkette studied it unperturbed.

"I bribed Kiba and Akamaru to steal Shino's coat while I hid in the bush. This picture was taken shortly after since Kiba thought it would be better to take his sunglasses off. I took more but they disappeared this morning." Hinata put her fingers together as she said this slightly embarrassed that they been taken. It had most probably been by Kiba or Shino, who was after two pictures made aware of her presence by Akamaru running straight into her. Shino hadn't been as mad as she thought he might be but she wasn't going to tell anyone that she thought it was because Kiba had been a part of it.

"What did you bribe him with?" TenTen's smile was a little too innocent for the I'm-drooling-on-the-inside look she gave her.

"It's a secret." Hinata zipped her lips and tossed the pretend key to Sakura who pretended to smash it with her fist. Ignoring TenTen's whining over easy boyfriend hunting material she announced herself as the next to draw. Like Sakura she flipped the photo over into a new space so they could still see the old one.

The room fell silent as this photograph was revealed as looks of horror slowly materialized on the faces of the Konoha natives. Temari took them all in and smiled in triumph as she saw Hinata blush and Ino inspect the picture just a bit closer, as she had seen it in passing before.

In the photograph there stood a shirtless, shoeless, and utterly soaked Iruka-Sensei in a small stream. He was in the middle of pulling a shirtless yet still masked and dry Kakashi in with him by his arm. They could see Iruka-Sensei was shoeless by the leg and foot that were colliding with Kakashi's back. Yet Iruka-Sensei looked happier than would be expected in the situation. Somehow you were still able to see plenty of both bodies to know Temari wasn't wrong in her thoughts.

"Ahem." TenTen turned the picture over a light blush on her cheeks. She hadn't had Iruka-Sensei but Gai was her jounin teacher and this was not a side of Kakashi she wanted to see. "So Temari do explain your..." She trailed off and the tri-tailed blonde began laughing.

"Just tell us already!" Sakura finally uncovered her eyes and glared at Temari like she had burned them.

"Well I asked Kakashi and he said to hide in the trees best I could in a set location at a certain time. Something about Iruka being adept at water jutsus and practice." She shrugged. "I did and this is what I took."

"That's it? You just asked?" Ino frowned.

"Well he did say he wanted copies..." Temari shrugged effectively ending their questioning by turning over another picture. She made a disturbed sound in the back of her throat.

"He's not that bad looking you know." TenTen smirked looking down at the picture of Neji how she felt about him written all over her face. "This was a lot harder to take than you know."

"It came out rather artistic." Hinata commented lightly trying to pretend it was not her cousin in the picture.

"She's right." Sakura readily agreed looking closer at the angle. "How long did you have to wait in his blind spot?"

"Three hours."

"Even if he's no vision it is a nice shot." Temari admitted looking closely at the photo. In it Neji was brushing his long hair in front of a mirror the inside of his room barely visible because of the glare on his window. But in the mirror you could clearly see his naked torso. His skin was pale just as pale as Shino but no where near as smooth with a few clustered scars on his back and some on his chest and the muscles visible weren't very defined since most of his attacks were chakra based. He wasn't as bad to look at as she first suspected. But no where near what she would want in a man.

"I aim to please." TenTen smirked her hand already turning over the next photo loosely there were only four left and odds were she would draw Lee. She was sort of relieved to see Naruto staring back at her posing like a zombie no less.

"He really does have scars." Hinata smiled brightly seeing the photo of her husband. "He decided the pose..." She said with a small shake of her head.

"You must have to be much closer to see them." Ino looked pointedly at Sakura the medic in the room and his teammate since genin to back her up.

"Well he does have small ones. There on his elbow you see that one?" The pinkette pointed out a slightly paler line on the zombie posed Naruto.

With nods of acknowledgment Hinata was satisfied that she had proved her point and flipped another photo revealing Choji and Shikamaru. Choji was smiling widely while looking to his left and next to him Shikamaru was looking at the clouds hands in his pockets both bare from the waist up. "I thought Shikamaru hated cameras..." Neither body was more than average much like Kiba's but that didn't mean they weren't nice to look at.

"He does but Choji helped me coerce him." Temari sounded more pleased with this photograph than all the others combined her eyes raking over it slowly as she flipped the next photo over. Staring back at her from the photograph was a half naked Lee and she allowed herself to roll her eyes mentally. She would have that luck to pull the picture of her brother's life mate and from what she could tell from one of their many 'meetings'. Though she was thankful it didn't look like it to anyone not in the know.

In the photo Lee was pulling a curtain shut a look of caution on his face, a normal expression for shinobi closing their windows at night. On his left arm and side was a long gnarled scar from the Chunin Exams. Over the rest of his chest there were other scars much smaller and some looked to be from surgeries. Unlike Shikamaru and Kiba his body was lean and muscled with more definition and looked like the weapon it served as. Altogether he was not unattractive despite his huge eyebrows and weird eyes.

"You were right Ino." Temari shrugged for lack of anything better to say she added, "Lee does have the best muscles so far."

"Told you." Ino flipped over the last photo knowing no one else would comment too caught up in drooling over the other photos and she was just happy that she could make her point as she wasn't the only one who noted how attractive Lee looked in the photo. Flipping the last photo she scowled looking down at her lover's brother and no one said a word not even looking at Sakura as she flipped it back over. No one wanted to think about him and the way he was acting or how he had hurt her. And would still if he wasn't caught. She was actually proud Sakura still brought it looking over at her she noticed her eyes were glued to the picture of Lee. 'I should probably stop her from attempting to use him as a rebound at some point.' Ino smirked thinking of how Sakura would react if she actually got to the point where Lee told her no. Shaking away her amusement she stared down at pictures spread before her then smirked with a question on her lips.. "So who is the best looking in Konoha?"


	7. Slice of Shino

**Chapter: Slice of Shino**

**A/N: This was really hard for me to write for some reason I had a clear picture of what I wanted but I'm not sure it came across that way...**

"Your in trouble Kiba." Were the first words Shino had said once Hinata had left. Her camera was still intact because Kiba had offered himself in her place. His bugs had already been called off and returned to him but he had not asked for his coat back yet.

"I know but she bribes well you know that." Kiba frowned snatching his best friends coat from his partner. "Akamaru gave in before I did."

"'..." Shino took the offered coat and examined the claw marks and saliva from Akamaru's assault on it. "You owe me a new coat." The paler boy placed the shredded coat on Akamaru's strong back.

"I'm sorry." Kiba had the grace to look abashed and genuinely apologetic.

"Your not." Shino smiled softly. "Not yet." He muttered under his breath as he began walking towards the family shop that made his coats knowing his friend would follow him.

"Your right the bribe was too good to pass up, right Akamaru." Kiba gave him a toothy grin and the now full grown dog barked his assurance of the truth.

"..." Shino took a left and sighed. "It was the meat from Snow country wasn't it?"

"How did you know?" Kiba smirked nudging Shino's shoulder. "I saved some for you. Since it's the best meat."

"You still owe me." Shino nodded accepting the offered meat. It would be shared between them without another word about it. "But of course I knew what it was since you raved to Hinata about it for months after the last holiday we had it."

"Too true." Kiba shrugged turning around a corner away from Shino's place and towards his own. "So can you understand and forgive me?"

Shino sighed looking around at the ogling girls around them. Kiba's coat remained undamaged but somehow Shino's sunglasses ended up broken. He hadn't voiced the fact that Kiba hadn't been discreet about breaking them on purpose. The dog trainer had always been pestering him about them. Something about hiding his precious gems or something. Sometimes the other made very little sense to him usually whenever he'd touch him so casually. No one had ever been comfortable touching him before but there he was pulling on his arm telling him he was too slow.

Things were different with Kiba than with anyone else. Even from Hinata who was one of his closest friends. There was no way he wouldn't forgive him and there was no way the other didn't know that. "...You still owe me a new coat." Shino smirked at him subtly sending his message loud and clear.

"Deal." Kiba flashed him a toothy grin before pulling him along faster noting the growing crowd of drooling girls. "I know your body is good but this is a little..." He muttered under his breath until one of the girls approached them. She was very pretty and looked just a tad younger than them but so not his type as she had the air of a stuck up bitch.

"Are you um..." She didn't look the type to be flustered but she was. Her cheeks were quickly coloring and her eyes were suddenly downcast as she continued. "Are you free right now?"

"..." Shino studied his friend and the girl before them. She wasn't the dog trainers type but he was never sure how he would react such things. They happened more often the older and more mature he got. And the more excessively he exercised keeping his voice down and opinions to himself.

"I'm kinda busy..." Kiba started politely but was rudely cut off.

"I was talking to him." She looked pointedly at Shino a hungry glint in her eyes.

"And he happens to be with me." Kiba growled before Shino could answer pulling him closer.

"Oh." The girl deflated instantly with a frown. "I didn't realize you were..."

"We're not." Shino stopped her. "We have plans now if you'll excuse us." With that the tables were turned and he lead them bank to Kiba's without another word, until they reached the house. Where of course Kiba felt it was safe to voice his opinion on the matter at hand.

"They're going to think we're gay now." Kiba shook his head taking the jacket off Akamaru for the other male to retrieve his things from later.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Shino asked pulling a shirt from Kiba's closet to wear home while the other began preparing the meat. Things between them were at ease and neither was really disturbed by the thought outwardly.

"I guess it isn't a big deal." Kiba smiled slowly. "It's not like it's true right?" He smirked in Shino's direction taking note that he was wearing his favorite shirt and looking damn sexy in it.


	8. Slice of Lee

**Chapter: Slice of Lee**

**A/N: I have nothing to say just read and enjoy.**

Sakura stood there with a dumbfounded look on her face and nearly in tears. She had never even considered this possibility when she had set out on her task. Though in the back of her mind she should have known it was a possibility after Sasuke...

"Please don't cry Sakura." Lee frowned feeling absolutely miserable.

"When did you..." The pinkette wiped the tears away with the heel of her hand as her green eyes began to fill with understanding. "I guess I really messed up this time." The laugh that left her lips was cold and bitter. "I should have noticed."

"Don't beat yourself up." Lee smiled good naturedly. "At any rate let's get out of the snow and we can talk over tea?" He suggested noting the crowds starting to gather in the way of genin teams there for practice.

Sakura could do no more than nod wordlessly as the green clad shinobi led her by the arm into the nearest cafe. It wasn't until he had her seated she noted the change in the surroundings. It was as he was putting her order in that she realized it'd been a five minute walk from the training ground to this cafe. And she still hadn't said a single word she had been so caught up in her thoughts.

"I ordered you chamomile the fragrance is good and the tea is calming." Lee's smile never faltered as he looked at her. It seemed to be more of a shield hiding his inner thoughts instead of the usual open and caring smile he usually wore around everyone.

"Thank you." She smiled though it looked a bit forced and made her cheeks feel like they hadn't moved that way in far too long. She was still trying to process what Lee had told her as she began her line of questioning. "How long have you been seeing... Whoever it is your seeing?" Surely she would have noticed if it had been any real length of time.

"Two years now." Lee's smile faltered just a tad and it was easy to see his feelings had been wounded, but his smile was quickly back in place. Those were two years, two long years that she hadn't noticed his existence enough to realize he wasn't there. He could understand the last eight months. What with all the Sasuke stuff going on but before that he had tried wooing her everyday for years. Until Gaara snapped at him and made him realize Sakura wasn't the only one wanting his attention. Of course the red head wouldn't take no for an answer. But it was that fighting spirit and determination that had been the first thing to win him over. The little things like that had him wrapped around the Kazekage's finger before he knew it. And two years later he couldn't say things had changed any.

"I'm sorry Lee..." It was all the pinkette could think to say as the waitress came over with their tea. After a few silent and tense sips of chamomile she felt herself relaxing enough to continue. "Who are you seeing?" Everything in her was on edge as she voiced this question. She didn't think it could be her ex, he was still yet to be found meaning he had probably left the village. Or been found still sane enough to be useful and shipped on an extended mission deep undercover in another country as per regulation. In the eyes of the village before being people they were weapons. If they were still sharp they would use them simple as that.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that. But know that I'm happy." Lee's smile was softer around the edges as he spoke taking a sip of his tea. The minutes passed in a tense silence as Sakura slowly sipped at her tea and Lee his. Neither quite comfortable with the situation at hand.

"Did you know about Sasuke?" The question came from no where but it had been tangible between them the whole time. Hanging stagnant between them every time they spoke. Bubbling up from the depths until it couldn't be held back anymore. She had to know.

"I wasn't aware he had those sort of...thoughts about me. I'm sorry Sakura." His hand was on hers before he could think better of it. But when she looked at him numb and obviously in pain he didn't retract it. "I had a suspicion he was gay but I figured it would be towards Naruto...I never suspected it could be me." Though according to TenTen he had unconsciously rejected Sasuke, he couldn't recall anything of the sort. He had been completely unaware of other male's feelings for him. He shook his head reinforcing his smile words he wouldn't allow himself to say lingering on the tip of his tongue. Words that had stung for a very long time, words he hadn't even allowed himself to express.

'It was never me before.' The words he'd left unspoken were unnecessary but they echoed in Sakura's ears none the less making her feel even more worthless as a person let alone a friend. Making a choking noise in the back of her throat the pinkette shook her head as well dispelling the thought. "I can see your point there but they were too much like brothers. And if his drunken slurs are to be taken seriously he had a thing for scars and stamina. Neither of which your lacking in and you caught his eye way back when." The taste of her tea was slowly becoming bitter much like her voice but she couldn't bring herself to care. "And when I asked you out today I can't say part of it wasn't to spite him." Her eyes stared deeply into her emptying cup afraid to see the hurt she might have caused.

"I understand." Lee just squeezed her hand before letting it go to join the other that was holding her tea cup tightly. "I have found my most important person... If I had known of Sasuke's...feelings I would have told him the same as I told you today."

"Maybe he knew. Maybe he could see what I didn't and settled for me." The self hatred was evident but there was nothing she could do. The facts were lining up and they were facts she would have, should have known but had allowed to slip through her fingers. Much as she had allowed herself to be used by ignoring them. If she had listened to Ino all those months ago she wouldn't be sitting here now looking at Lee, the unrequited love of the one man she would ever love. It felt so twisted and wrong that she had even attempted to get with Lee now that she thought about it outside of spite. She stared down at her tea no longer willing to look the gentle green beast in the eye.

"It's not your fault Sakura." Lee's voice was determined enough that he had her glancing up from her tea. "Sasuke made his own choices and you were swept along with his lies."

The pinkette held back her bitter and hate filled laugh instead taking another, albeit, unsteady sip of tea to calm her nerves once more before she spoke. "I wish I were that innocent in all of this Lee. I knew he didn't love me, I just...I thought I could change his mind." She sighed heavily looking into his eyes that held more concern than Sasuke's ever had. "I don't even know why I'm going on about this." She laughed nervously surprised to hear the bitterness absent instead replaced by melancholy.

"Because you know I'll catch you when ever you fall. Even if I have found my MOST Important Person doesn't mean I don't have Important people besides them." Lee smiled and reached out his hand again this time as an offer of comfort. He was pleasantly surprised when she took it. "I'm here for you Sakura. And you should give yourself some credit it's only been a month since... Well anyway no one but you would have made so much progress in just one month. What moving, filing charges, and still going to work!"

Lee's smile was wide, genuine, and so forgiving she couldn't help but laugh. "You know Lee your a really good guy. Thanks." She squeezed his hand and smiled like she meant it and pulled her hand away to wave the waitress over. "I think I could use some chocolate right about now." The pinkette placed an order for a triple chocolate death cake then turned back to her companion. "Do you want anything?"

"Ah no thank you." Lee smiled warmly at the waitress and her cheeks flushed as she walked away with the order unaccustomed to such pleasant customers. "Have you been here before?"

"Hm?" Sakura looked up from her fresh cup of tea. "Maybe once before with Ino she always boasts about all the delicious desserts around town. Though she usually only eats Choji's cookies." The small talk somehow managed to not feel too strained as the words left her lips. It was nice to talk about something not Sasuke related for once.

"Now that you mention it I think I've heard mention of that." Lee nodded to himself as he recalled the details. "TenTen was saying how no matter how much Ino eats or what she eats her metabolism is high enough she doesn't gain a pound." Lee shook his head with a small smile knowing more about the real reason Ino never gained a pound than anyone else in the village. "Gossip travels fast among shinobi." He commented lightly silently grateful that as fast as rumor spread it was also highly inaccurate and served as distraction and deception for keeping the real secrets hidden. Like the fact Ino never gained a pound because once a week she would go through Lee's training routine with him. While the rumor suggested she was just a lucky girl. There was a hidden truth that there was more strength hidden in her frame than one would guess on her appearance. Giving her just a little more of an edge even in her line of work as an interrogator.

"It's funny to hear you say that." The pinkette smirked behind her teacup. "With your honest personality this isn't the line of work one would envision you in." The truth of Lee's nindo way was simple but when she stopped to think about it other than his determination to be successful why would such an honest, open, and caring guy become a killer? Even if it was for the sake of another Lee would not kill unless it was necessary. Though she suspected for the sake of his lover he'd commit slaughter that however was a different matter.

"I don't know what you mean." He gave her an innocent smile that really didn't tell anything before looking out the window into the snow. He knew what she meant it was something he was asked often there were very few who understood his reasoning. Naruto and Gaara probably understood it best having been there with no one and suddenly finding your not alone.

After what had happened to him when his parents died and his uncle all but literally abandoned him he came to understand. His family had pushed him to be a shinobi but what really made him accept that path more than his desire to succeed was his desire to protect. When he found a mentor in Gai-Sensei, a rival in Neji, and a friend in TenTen it had morphed from a desire to a living will. For his Important people, for his village and everyone in it, for himself and those that didn't want to lose him he would not stop at a defensive protection. He would maim and kill anyone that threatened his village and his friends his desire to protect them was so strong. Because he came from having nothing to having everything there was no way he would lose it now. Gaara had once told him about his own desire to protect when he had saved his village. And Lee had understood even the monstrous actions Gaara would have taken to protect his home. That was something he was sure he could never have put into words. "What would you envision?" He asked curiously eying the snow building up on the top of a tree across the street.

"I don't know maybe something like a medic." Sakura shrugged glancing out the window as well. "You make a great shinobi don't get me wrong your just so honest and kind it's hard to picture that it would be your chosen profession."

"I think I can understand that line of logic." Lee smiled softly how could he not understand? Shinobi were masters of secrets and lies and to most viewers he was far too open and easily read. But that's what made him proficient. No one suspected he had anything to hide. "But this is the path I chose." He took another sip of his tea tightening his fist below the table with his resolution.

"Your cake." Their waitress smiled setting the very chocolatey dessert between them. "And here is your bill." This she placed by Lee before walking away.

Outside Lee caught sight of Ino who had obviously spotted him and Sakura in the window. She seemed to be in the middle of hiding quickly so Sakura wouldn't see her while trying to catch his eye. Doing so by discreetly signaling his name in code. Her face showed her concern clearly and he wasn't surprised by it. A year ago what she had done and said might have left him crying while training even harder to gain her attentions. But now it felt more like a still ache in the hollow where his feelings for her had once been.

Rapidly replying to Ino's insistent code with his own 'Meet me at our spot in ten minutes' he grabbed the bill looking it over with a nod. "I'll go ahead and take care of this I'm running late as it is." He smiled at the pinkette before standing. "I'll see you around." He turned away and headed to the counter paying no mind to the other customers as he paid and began making his way to the door. As he left he waved to Sakura in the window before taking off in a light jog in a direction she couldn't easily track, just in case.

"Your early." Ino smirked down from a tree branch at the second Green Beast of Konoha. "Self imposed rule?" She inquired as she jumped off landing beside him throwing snow up on their legs.

"No just didn't want to be late." Lee studied her closely taking in the still concerned expression and body language. "So what had you so worried?"

"I know that Sakura is looking for a rebound man." The blonde sighed shaking her head in exasperation. "Everyone knows how you used to feel about her and she's not the only one who didn't notice you were over her. Most of the villagers think your just giving her a break so she will see what's she missing. I'm not sure I'd be any different if it weren't for what I know." She smiled sadly at him feeling guilty. "I'm sorry I meant to tell her that you were seeing someone. I got caught up in a mission and totally spaced afterward." Not that she thought the pinkette would have believed her as their friendship was one of the many secrets between them. And Sakura would have been much of the same opinion as the villagers. No one would believe Lee capable of hiding being in love.

"I don't think that would have been enough. It's not like I expected her to notice...but somehow I think she should have." Lee sighed looking at his friend. "I had been wooing her for years. Was I nothing at all? Was I so below her she never even noticed my efforts?" He found himself repeating the things Gaara had brought to his attention a little more than two years ago. All of this made him miss his lover and wish for his embrace more than a sympathetic shoulder from Ino.

"I can't speak for Sakura," Though she could vouch that Sakura noticed his absence in some ways. She however couldn't say what had made the pinkette completely overlook the fact that for two years Lee did not do anything in the way of offering her his heart. She knew that if she were in Sakura's place she'd have noticed and been immensely curious. "and I can't claim to understand but I can listen." The blonde smiled patting his shoulder before giving him a thumbs up. Then in a voice more somber and prepared for anything she asked. "What did she say?"

"She asked me about Sasuke." He frowned recalling the last time he had even spoken to the raven haired man. It hadn't been anything abnormal just a conversation about taijutsu techniques and different methods of using other jutsus in combinations with them. But now that he looked back on it he could remember little things that had made him uncomfortable as if the other had made unwanted advances. "I didn't know..."

"I didn't either until that day... Well not for sure I had my suspicions..." Ino sighed heavily things with Sakura always seemed to end up right back at Sasuke. He seemed to be the bane of her existence. In the past he'd wedged a hole between her and Sakura, he wanted to kill her lover, in the end he had hurt Sakura and Lee, and it always came back to him. It boggled her mind really. "Things are just too strange. That Sasuke would be gay to begin with isn't a surprise but him being in love with you? Then again you are the guy with best muscles in the village." She whistled slowly looking over Lee's body which covered in spandex wasn't very well hidden from her discerning eyes. With a feral grin she added, "Sakura really can't compete there. But not many can."

Lee snorted. "Itachi can."

"Hey I'm being serious here." Ino smacked his arm playfully. "But you know if you weren't so totally into Gaara I'd try to make a harem." She winked at him as he blushed about to protest when he was cut off.

"Oh? Any thoughts to how I'd feel about that?" A figure landed bedside them draping their arms over Ino's shoulders.

"Itachi!" Ino squealed turning in his arms to plant a kiss on his jaw. "I've missed you so much." She whispered into his lips as he pulled her into a searing kiss.

"Then what was all that about a harem?" Itachi set her back down noting the blush on Lee's cheeks. "Lee" He nodded in his direction in greeting they weren't close but they were of an understanding.

"Itachi" Lee nodded a little weary but only because he could smell the blood on him.

"That was a joke he's had a hard day." Neither man could miss the pout in her voice and the sparkle in her eyes as she looked at her lover. "But why are you here? Not that I'm complaining but this is sooner than normal."

"Business brought me closer than usual." He tightened his hold on her. "I'm sorry to hear...About Sasuke." He looked down at the blonde in his arms and was grateful that he hadn't had as many issues as Sasuke with his love life. "So your the one he's enamored with." He glanced at Lee understanding his brothers choice only vaguely.

"Have you heard from Sasuke?" Ino inquired concern emanating from her very being.

"No but word had spread that he's left Konoha again on an extended mission because of domestic abuse. I learned details from an informant." Itachi shook his head. "I don't understand how he could be like that..."

"It's not your fault." Lee and Ino said together but Ino took over and Lee felt nothing but happiness seeing the lovers together. But the ache in his heart told him how much he missed his own MOST Important Person. They stood chatting until late afternoon when Lee realized he had more training to do. Or that was what he said before leaving neither believed him but he was gone before they could protest.

After leaving them he made his way to the Hokage's office to send a message to his lover. He could only use the Hokage's slugs for messengers as she wouldn't allow a secret like that to get out and endanger her shinobi with the knowledge. Things in Suna were still bad and threatening to effect Konoha if things didn't settle soon. But as it was Konoha didn't want to pick sides and help any candidate for Diamyou or allow the candidates to use their shinobi to take each other out.

"Lee did you need something?" Shizune had gotten accustomed to seeing him come and go from the Hokage's office after trading messages from his lover via slug summons. It angered the Hokage that her slugs were degraded as messengers but it had been her idea she couldn't very well back out of it.

"Is Tsunade busy?" He asked a little hopefully.

"No go right in." She smiled widely.

"Thank you." He entered the office to find the Hokage doing paperwork, most likely because Shizune had the booze with her. Something any wise secretary would learn to do with Tsunade in office.

"Hello Lee it's a bit late, what brings you here?" Tsunade didn't look up from the scroll she was reading. She was fairly certain this wasn't a give me a mission visit.

"Can you send this to Gaara as soon as possible?" He placed a slip of paper on her desk and bowed before leaving.

With a sigh the Hokage picked it up scanning it for code as she summoned her fastest slug. There was one line it read 'I miss you, Love Lee'. She was surprised by how short the message was they were normally at least two pages. "Take this to the Kazekage and alert the Anbu he'll probably be here tonight arriving within the city it isn't an issue and to leave it alone." With that done she went back to her paperwork wanting to drink even more than before. The Kazekage would be visiting her tomorrow she was sure. Because if the shortness of that correspondence shocked her it would most likely startled the Kazekage.

Not but four hours later found Gaara teleporting directly to his lover's home. It wasn't something he did often as it used most of his chakra but he trusted Lee to be there and catch him.

"Gaara!" Lee's startled voice was in his ear as he caught him the weights he'd been lifting just settling into their holder. " What are you doing here?"

"I got your letter and needed to see you." The red head caressed his cheek. "I was afraid something had happened..." It was a very disconcerting feeling to be able to admit that aloud but he had been worried. Lee's correspondence had never been that short.

"I didn't mean to worry you." Lee smiled helping the other to the couch knowing he would be weaker from the jutsu than normal. "I just missed you." As his lover pulled him closer and began kissing him everything that happened earlier began to feel like a distant memory.

"I've missed you as well." Gaara positioned Lee below him staring into his eyes. "I..." Before he could attempt to finish those three words he still didn't quite understand Lee was kissing him pulling him closer.

"Between us those words are just words Gaara I don't need to hear them. I feel how much you care." Lee whispered kissing the scar on his forehead.

Gaara nodded settling onto Lee's chest just enjoying the closeness of their bodies. "What happened today that..."

"Sakura asked me to go out with her..." Lee answered before the other could finish while wrapping his arms around the other tightly. He began telling him about Sasuke, Sakura's predicament, and Ino and her lover while leaving out Itachi's name. "It just made me miss you more. Sometimes I wish we weren't such a secret." He kissed his forehead again.

"That can be arranged but on one condition." Gaara couldn't help but feel his hackles rise at the thought of that pinkette anywhere near Lee. And ever since it became common knowledge where the Uchiha's real affection lied he'd been thinking of a way to get Lee away for himself. Now was as good a time as any.

"I thought you said.." Lee started but was silenced by a searing kiss and words he thought he'd never hear.

"I've been thinking... Why don't you come to Suna?"


	9. Slice of Himiko

**Chapter: Slice of Himiko **

**A/N: This was vaguely written from Hanabi's point of view.**

"Hinata!" Hanabi was excited to see her sister as she entered the gate to the Hyuuga compound. Despite the differences between them the care they had for each other was genuine. Having grown closer after Hinata had left the compound to be with Naruto. And like any sister she missed seeing her but something was up. It was rare to see her at the family home now that she lived with her husband but putting that thought aside for later she forewent a proper greeting and ran over to her. Wrapping her arms around the taller and older girl she greeted her in a less formal way before she stepped back inspecting her again as her older sister did the same. It was not uncommon to inspect for injuries when Hinata came home, it was after all the most common of her rare appearances. "Hinata... Your glowing..."

"I am?" The older Hyuuga blushed and discreetly looked down at her stomach. "I guess that's your doing Himiko" She whispered softly to her belly before looking adoringly at her husband across the room as he talked to the guard. It was nearing Christmas and she couldn't very well keep her family in the dark forever about Himiko, her unborn child. Her stomach was already round enough to have them questioning if she had been keeping in shape, and there was gossip among the faculty that she was most assuredly pregnant. So they had stopped at the family compound after her checkup to find out the gender unannounced, unprepared, and extremely nervous. Which led to the guard's inquisition of Naruto, who stopped by even less than the heir herself. But they had decided it was best for Hiashi to hear the news for himself before the staff at the academy's rumors became too widely known as truth.

"Himiko?" Hanbai looked down at her sister's stomach hearing their Mother's name directed there a vague understanding quickly over taking her face. She wasn't sure but it wouldn't hurt to ask. "Does that mean..." She wasn't able to finish asking her question as the guard nodded to the hyper active blonde before him signaling he could enter.

"Your all clear Miss Hinata." The guard called over still eying Naruto as he joined the two heirs. It wasn't that Naruto wasn't a good husband or that Hiashi had disapproved of him too greatly. But he was still an outsider and in clans like the Hyuuga it wasn't common to marry outside. And it was even less common to allow them entry into the compound unless they were trusted. Just because the Uchiha were destroyed from the inside didn't mean that was the most common case.

"Hinata..." Hanabi frowned as her sister avoided eye contact instead grabbing the blonde beside her by the hand whispering something lower than she could hear. "Is there something your not telling me?" She stopped following them for a moment allowing her thirteen year old brain to compute the odds of the secret being from her or everyone. When Naruto turned to her and smiled she felt a little better knowing Naruto to be a pretty bad liar.

"Everything in due time Hanabi." Naruto smiled widely at her following the winding path to Hiashi's study where the guard assured him the Hyuuga would be. "Won't you join us in the study? You'll learn all about it there." Beside him Hinata looked to be having a mini break down from nerves but doing her best to persevere.

The younger girl nodded following them quietly. She couldn't help but feel that Hinata was pregnant though she couldn't see much evidence of such a thing. It could be something worse though considering who her husband kept company with. That Uchiha had only recently been shipped off for domestic violence. There were too many possibilities for a name, even if were their Mother's, to slip past Hinata's lips.

When she finally wandered out of her thoughts of possibilities for the couples odd behavior Hinata was knocking on the door to the study in a light pattern announcing who she was and who her guests were. Since there was no way that Hiashi couldn't sense them or see through the door it was more a polite courtesy he was afforded. Even so it took several silent minutes before she heard her Father on the other side bidding them enter with a spoken command and chakra flare. Following after Naruto she slipped in to the room just out of sight as they greeted each other reading the mood while still making her presence known and bowing her own silent greeting. Knowing she was best out of the way she stayed towards corner still not quite sure of the reaction they would receive. Their Father still didn't quite approve of Hinata as the heir but he approved even less of her husband, not enough to stop their marriage but enough to have as little to do with him as possible. He didn't want to stop his eldest daughter from finding a happiness he had once had with Himiko even though she wasn't around anymore. And even he was coming to acknowledge that Naruto was now a worthy shinobi.

"So what brings you home Hinata?" Hiashi asked slowly still working diligently despite his guests. They had intruded on him unannounced and he felt no shame in continuing his work as scheduled. He knew that his daughters would understand this after years of standing in those same spots with whatever issue it was they needed addressed.

"I have some news for the family but I thought as my Father and sister you would like to hear it first." Hinata put her fingers together. It was an old habit of hers that all but left when she stopped being so shy around Naruto, she was however very nervous.

"We have news Hina-chan." The normally cheerful blonde looked particularly nervous as he corrected his wife. Taking hold of her hands, knowing it bothered Hiashi when she did that. He smiled encouragingly at her unable to speak through the knot in his own throat.

At the tense atmosphere between them Hiashi raised one eyebrow beckoning them to get on with it. He did not have all day for them stand before his desk sputtering about some news that needed to be shared. He had important paperwork to attend to most of which was overdue thanks to the Hokage's own slow pace.

"I'm pregnant!" Hinata blurted her face turning bright red, a shade she hadn't reached in years. It was one thing for her Father to 'know' she was having sex but another entirely to talk about it and it's product. Beside her she could feel the heat radiating off of her husband who was squeezing her hand so tight she thought it would break. As the pen her Father had been holding fell from his now slack hold of it Hanabi gasped. And she found the courage to continue with what she had to inform him of. "It's a girl her name will be Himiko." She finished a bit weakly as the older Hyuuga had yet to say anything or even move yet. It took a few seconds for him to pick up his pen and look at her and for the first time in her life Hinata felt a little bit approved of when he smiled softly at her.

"You chose your Mother's name." Was all he said before standing and going over to his daughter abandoning the paperwork to be with his family. He ask and openly discuss the details of how far along she was, where she would be staying, and would the child be registered as Hyuuga. An not to forget the ever important baby shower that the Hyuuga compound would of course hold for her first born.

As they walked Hanabi was happy for her sister seeing the look on their Father's face as he spoke to her. Being a grandparent was probably wasn't that high on his list yet, but he sure looked happy to be one. With that thought in mind she wondered what her own future would look like and if she would find someone like Hinata had. Someone brave enough to face Hiashi and ask for his daughter's hand in marriage, without a single weapon on him and only a smile to get him through. Of course her future husband wouldn't have a nine tailed demon sealed in his belly. But she was sure he would be just as amazing.

**End note: I'm not really sure if that is indeed Hinata's mother's name but it sounded good and well I haven't found any data about a Mother as of yet so why not? And I do believe all the chapters about Hinata's pregnancy will be about this short because I don't want to write the long drawn out from conception to birth stuff. This is slices of life not the whole thing. **


	10. Slice of TenTen

**Chapter: Slice of TenTen**

**A/N: Well this chapter is dedicated to XoStarcicleoX who got this idea stuck in my head that just had to be written out. Hope it turned out well. **

"Do we really have to do this?" TenTen looked over her shoulder at Neji and her other teammate for this mission, Naruto. "I mean it's not like the mission requires this kind of thing." Both men were giving her a look that said do it before we make you. "Fine I'll do it but you had better not be watching." With that she made her way onto the stage at the dingy bar they were in for surveillance purposes telling the band to play something slower in a slurred voice. Releasing her hair from the loose braid it had been kept in she gave the audience a lopsided grin grabbing the mic. She leaned over a bit to show just the right amount of cleavage to attract the closest males attention as she spoke. "I'm Tiffany" She giggled in a drunken manner mentally murdering Tsunade who had sent her on this mission "I'm going to give you the performance of your lives." She winked and leaned over a little more whispering into the ear of a younger man who was right next to the stage.

In the corner where they had all been seated before her performance Naruto's jaw had dropped. He had never seen TenTen act anything like she was now. She was usually more rough and a lot less sexy. But right now wearing tighter pants than Lee's spandex and a low cut blouse that left little to the imagination with how equally tight it was he could understand how Neji thought she needed protecting. Not that Neji had told her that, he hadn't told her anything actually. They had just tagged along with her to the bar. Looking over at the Hyuuga now he hid his smirk as the normally stuck up ass, known as Neji, looked near growling when the brunette on stage had leaned down to whisper to the other man. It wasn't hard for the blonde to see how much the brunette actually cared about the woman on stage.

As the music began to play slowly TenTen's hips began to sway and her body moved with more grace than anyone expected for someone three sheets to the wind. She started singing and the bar quieted just a tad to listen. Her voice was melodious and serene matching the song perfectly as well as the flow of her movements that had many a man mesmerized.

"I didn't know Tiffany could sing." Naruto commented watching her like she was someone he had never met before.

"She's an amazing singer." Neji's voice was hushed and his knuckles were white as he fisted his hands. TenTen's slow movements had picked up pace and left her swinging around the microphone stand like it were a stripper pole, her shinobi skills and chakra use keeping it standing. The audience was stunned watching hungrily as her body moved landing back on stage. Another slow part of the song began and the man she'd whispered to was coming on to the stage behind her. It took everything Neji had to stay in his seat as he watched the man run his hands over her sides down to her hips pulling her into him as she continued to sway and dance to the music. It looked very mutual despite the fact he knew she'd never want to be handled like that, which was why he usually declined such missions.

"Isn't that..." Naruto was about to say their target but stopped abruptly seeing the signal from TenTen on stage. It was time already. The man pulled her into a forceful kiss as the song finished very eager for what was to come. Naruto was up and headed outside just a second behind Neji. There was business to attend to and luckily it involved pummeling the creep's face in.

"Let's continue this somewhere more private my room is only a few streets up." TenTen told the man internally berating herself for allowing such a pig to touch her. He wasn't an ugly target but the look in his eyes was the worst of any she had had the displeasure of receiving. She decided quickly if the guys weren't there when she led the target to their hotel room she just might murder him if he didn't get his hands off her ass. His hands weren't gentle on her and spoke much of his profession as a shinobi turned serial killer. His rank wasn't low but three jounin would be enough to do him in. Especially if the team consisted of a Hyuuga, which is why this mission was assigned to them, for a quick execution and in the field information gathering. After all this mission was to clean up one of Konoha's old messes that had been set loose in an outer city.

"Sure doll." He followed her out a wide smile playing on his lips. He knew she couldn't be a shinobi with those curves and he was certain she'd be willing unlike his last victim. He could picture her bathed in her own blood already. It wasn't until they reached the hotel he allowed his hands to reclaim purchase of her body knowing it would all be in due time. He couldn't very well screw her and cut her to ribbons of the prettiest kind in public. He also had to be careful not to give Konoha knowledge that he was alive and very much active despite their torture methods from his brief captivity. And he was certain they hadn't discovered his escape yet.

"We're here." They were magic words as far as he was concerned following her into the room he was taken off guard when he suddenly found himself on the ground under another brunette, whose fist had just connected with his face. In seconds he was paralyzed by the pressure points pinpointed by the Hyuuga eyes he'd only ever heard mentioned in passing before. He had not been a good shinobi.

"Are you alright TenTen?" Another male this one blonde was shutting the door not even looking down at him as the brunette checked over his face. Probably assuring they had the right target. He may not have been a good shinobi but it didn't take one to know he had been caught.

"I'm just glad you were here. If you hadn't been I might have just killed him." The girl known as 'Tiffany' was saying as she quickly re-braided her hair. "Can you get him up Neji I'm ready to question him now."

"Are you sure we can't we just kill him?" The blonde asked taking a seat on one of the beds in the room. "It's not like..."

"Silence we need the information." The brunette on top of him shook his head before raising the prisoner up. It was obvious how much he wanted to do as the blonde said as he tossed him into a chair tying him up. "TenTen you go ahead and clean up I'll take care of the questioning."

"Are you sure? Ino has taught me a thing or two." The girl frowned studying him a moment before nodding. "Well if you have it I won't worry just don't leave any stains. I'd to collect the deposit this time." With that she left the room walking into the bathroom. Running water was all that could be heard from inside.

"Now tell us everything you know about the escape routes from the Konoha prison." Neji smirked mercilessly pressing a very painful pressure point. "And I promise to make your death a peaceful one."

"Your one scary guy." Naruto was covering his mouth looking sick when TenTen emerged an hour later.

"Did he..." She started asking as she ran a brush through her damp hair having changed into suitable and less showy clothing in the bathroom.

"Sang like a canary." Neji finished for her looking anywhere but at her and her after bath glow. "Not a spec of blood either."

"Now your just showing off. But was it useful?" She took a seat on the unoccupied bed glancing over at Naruto who was still muttering about never going on this kind of mission again. "You alright there Naruto?"

The blonde just nodded trying to mentally scrap the memories of the detailed killings their prisoner had given. Those were details best left on the paper of the mission report not in the forefront of his mind.

"Not really but at least he's dead and we won't have to worry about him anymore." Neji moved towards the bathroom to wash his hands feeling slightly disgusted by the fact he had to touch such a criminal. "Dispose of the body Naruto." He snapped closing the door knowing his orders would be carried out by the time he was done. An hour had passed peacefully with small chit chat until Naruto returned.

"What's this?" Naruto asked emerging from the bathroom where he'd spent a good thirty minutes scrubbing away the feeling of corpse. He was holding up a picture that had fallen in the bathroom it was of Neji and his reflection in the mirror. "Isn't this from..."

"...Where did you get that?" Neji's voice was like ice as he inspected the picture noticing it was taken from his blind spot.

"It's TenTen's he smirked devilishly, and tossed the picture to her before closing the door and locking it the last things he heard were "I can explain..." And what sounded like movement across the room his money was on Neji finally growing a pair and making a move. It wasn't like the whole village wasn't aware of their feelings by now expect maybe each other.


	11. Slice of Kiba

**Chapter: Slice of Kiba**

**A/N: I have no idea where this came from... But it amuses me so I hope you enjoy it as well.  
**

"How did I get stuck with baby shower duties?" Kiba growled while gently stacking boxes of diapers in a corner for a game. "They even roped you into it."

"It can't be helped the ladies are all on missions and Hinata can't do it alone. Come on it isn't like you weren't her maid of honor." Shino supplied very unhelpfully as he finished icing the cake in the kitchen. "They should be home soon enough that you won't have to run the show."

"That was another story entirely I was her MAN of honor because Hanabi wasn't old enough to do it. A baby shower is different, it's a women only event. And even setting up for it makes me feel like a woman."

"Maybe it's because they think your my bitch?" Shino was once again adding unhelpful insight from the kitchen, where Kiba wasn't allowed because he'd mess up the icing. It was common knowledge among the rookie nine that Shino was a better baker than anyone expect maybe Choji. Even then Shino could out decorate Choji with a much more skilled eye. Choji of course had made the cakes and left on the mission with Ino leaving Shino to decorate.

"Who would think that? It would obviously be the other way around." The growl along with that sentence was neither convincing nor truly angry. "You know it would be the other way around." He said again as he sent a feral grin through the doorway into the kitchen.

"That's wishful thinking don't you think?" Shino shot back a small smile on his lips and amusement dancing in his uncovered eyes. After the last time Kiba had 'accidentally' broken his sunglasses he'd stopped wearing them around the other male.

"..." The dog trainer sighed getting back to work counting his loss. He couldn't argue that he was easily whipped by the other man at least not while they were alone, he'd be damned if he let anyone other than Shino know that. He hadn't meant for the bug user to know either but it wasn't easily hidden after Shino took command of their team all those years ago. Deciding it was in his better interests he turned the topic of discussion on to the other male. "You know if you walked around like you are right now you'd have every bitch in the village banging on your door right? Hell probably even give Sasuke a run for his money as the sexiest man in Konoha." He commented taking a sidelong glance at his friend through the doorway, he was fairly certain he'd seen all the girls in town eying the other male lately after Hinata's photo shoot. Which was also the reason for Shino's current clothing choices.

It had been infinitely more expensive and time consuming to acquire a new coat for the bug user than the dog trainer would have thought. But it explained why even with his nose Kiba could never smell the bugs nor much of Shino from a distance. Which meant the normally shy man had resorted to turtle necks and undershirts neither of which were very comfortable together. That left him in his current state of undress wearing a dark forest green tank with a black short sleeved mesh over it. Even the straightest man in Konoha couldn't deny how good Shino looked.

"I'm not looking for anyone weaker than I am." The bug user shot the other a pointed look. "Besides unlike you I have standards that go beyond big and busty." He rolled his eyes cleaning up after himself quickly and efficiently so he could help the brunette set up in the next room. There wasn't much to do and Hanabi was due to arrive shortly. To be fair Kiba had a point but beyond his looks the women were not interested. It was a fact that matter how beautiful his skin looked beneath it ran millions of bugs. That was enough to scare most women and even the few men away even the ones whose attention he'd gained through more than his looks.

"That's a low blow." Kiba pouted for a split second his eyes lingering a little longer than usual on the green orbs peering at him from the kitchen. "I have other standards your just the only one that fits them." He grinned victoriously seeing the light dusting of pale pink on the others cheeks.

"..." It took a moment for the quieter of the pair to think of anything to say. This wasn't the first time Kiba had taken him off guard like that and as a trained shinobi it always left him disoriented. "You know that's not the first time you've said that." He finally replied putting his turtle neck back on. He was not about to be seen in any state of undress by the ladies if he could help it.

"Maybe because I mean it?" Kiba smirked playfully unable to bring himself to confirm or deny it outright. It was a step he refused to take and Shino was too oblivious to notice either way. "When is Hanabi supposed to be here anyway?"

"..." Instead of pressing for the answers he really wanted Shino looked at the clock as he left the kitchen. "She should be here in about fifteen minutes. What's left?"

"Just getting the seating arranged. If it's hard to fit seven women in here I can't imagine how the Hyuuga baby shower can fit ten to twenty. How did she even end up with that many guests?" Kiba began griping again feeling oh so put upon when in honesty he was concerned for his friend. Hinata's family had barely shown up at her wedding for anything but obligation and only a few even supported her choice in husband. But this was different this was a baby if they showed up out of obligation Hinata would stress over her child's acceptance into the clan and always worry.

"Your worrying again." Shino shook his head setting up a few extra chairs. "The Hyuuga like every clan celebrate a child no matter who the parents are. That child will carry the bloodline and they will love them. Even though they barely show it Hinata is loved by her clan. And when it comes time she will inherit everything and they will follow her."

"You say that but you have seen how they are." Kiba shot back defensively this was not their first time disagreeing on the Hyuuga clan's treatment of Hinata.

"Yes but I know they care. Our clans are similar in that aspect." Shino glared at him daring him to say more. It wasn't that he didn't understand his friend's feelings but things in a clan were different. And Kiba should know that.

"I can't help but worry." The dog trainer sighed in defeat he had never won this argument and he didn't expect to now. He couldn't help but worry over their much too mousy teammate even after she had grown a backbone.

"I understand, but trust me she's going to be fine." Shino assured him. "If your not your not convinced ask her how it went when she arrives." He looked around to make sure everything was in order once more before looking over t Kiba and the boxes he had been arranging.

"I just might." Kiba frowned. "By the way are you sure that the game is supposed to look like that?"

"That's what Sakura said..." Shino looked at the towering pile of boxes and wondered if they pinkette had truly lost her mind. "Well maybe it's supposed to be a stacking game?"

"Maybe..."


	12. Slice of Sasuke

**Chapter: Slice of Sasuke**

**A/N: IMPORTANT! There are some issues I need to address with this chapter so everyone understands why things play out like they do. First is that Sasuke is a sane and otherwise mentally stable person until it comes to his obsession. Obsession for those of us that have had personal dealings with it, is not something that makes you crazy. It can make you lose sight of things though because your so hyper focused on your obsession that you do things you wouldn't normally do. Not all obsessions are like Sasuke's but he's been obsessed so long it morphed from obsessing about wanting to be like, to wanting to possess and use. Secondly there will be more than a passing mention on Sakura's abuse both mentally and physically. Thirdly why Lee? He's my favorite character and I ship SasuLee along side my otp GaaLee, in case your wondering. Fourth but not least I upped the rating for abuse, violence, and rape. I will not go into much detail but you will get the picture if any of this bothers you just skip to the next chapter it is clear of violence from here on out. **

"Your supposed to be away on a mission." Naruto glared at his subordinate, the details of what he had done to Sakura were too fresh in his mind to think of him as anything else. He knew that eventually he would forgive the Uchiha because that was at the core of who he was as a person. However that forgiveness did not mean forgetting and allowing the other man close to him like he had been before. Sure he'd done all that before with the whole Orochimaru fiasco, but this was different. Sakura had done nothing but love the bastard and he used her, even going so far as to hit her. He wasn't the man Naruto had believed him to be and no matter how disappointing that fact was he was not about to over look it.

"I finished the mission." Sasuke replied simply agitated and looking over Naruto's shoulder and through the gates into Konoha. As far as he could see no one had noticed the odd exchange or at least not batted an eye at it. Debriefings were normally done in the Hokage tower not outside the gates. It was very rarely were shinobi asked to remain outside the gate after a mission. Considering the circumstances of his departure he wasn't surprised by the treatment of his return but that didn't mean he had to be pleased with it.

"You mean to tell me that you already infiltrated the organization and obtained all the information vital for their take down?" Naruto eyed him wearily unsure how to take that information. Sasuke had always been proficient but this mission required over a month just for infiltration alone. Which was why it had been assigned to him in the first place. They were not yet ready for his return.

"Yes. I used contacts I'd made prior with Sound and was allowed access easily enough and obtaining this level of information for a shinobi of my caliber was a cakewalk." The raven haired man smirked in triumph as he handed the documents to Naruto. "I guess you didn't realize I had that many contacts." The underlying statement of his superiority was left unspoken and unaddressed they both knew what Sasuke thought of himself without needing to put words to it.

"And your partner for this mission?" The blonde scanned the documents finding a bunch of code that would need to looked at and verified. After all it was their job to obtain the information not decode it that was left to another branch of the village.

"Half a days travel behind me." Sasuke stood a little straighter spotting a familiar green through the gates feeling his heart beat raise just slightly. The mission may have been a cakewalk but there was a reason he was home so quickly, a new objective had formed the instant Sakura had left him. And also revealing his secret and forcing him out of the village. He was going to confess to Lee instead of hiding his feelings behind Sakura. By now the whole village was likely aware of his affections leaving no reason to hide any longer and no shame to be had about being gay. And he wasn't about to let a mission like that keep him from accomplishing this new objective. And if Lee rejected him outright he would handle it like he should have to begin with instead of doing those things to Sakura. No matter how good he thought she looked littered with bruises or how amazing it had felt leaving them there.

"And why is that? Couldn't wait to get home?" Naruto felt like punching the smug look off the bastard's face when he nodded. "I'm sorry to inform you but you can't enter the village yet. Your welcome to camp out here until your partner arrives and then I'll call you for a debriefing at the Hokage tower. You are not to step a foot inside without your partner." It felt horribly wrong to be so commanding to someone he had seen as a comrade and a brother. But images of the bruises along Sakura's arms kept flashing in the back of his mind reminding him of what this man was capable of. "Do you understand?" He asked eying him one more time up and down like he was just pretending to listen instead of taking notice of what was said.

"I do." The Uchiha didn't allow himself to frown he had been hoping to get inside the village since it was still fairly early in the morning. Partly why he'd left his 'partner' Umi behind and traveled through what had been left of the night. He was sane enough he didn't need a watchdog and the water jutsu specialist was annoying at best.

"Good then with that I shall be leaving." The blonde turned to the guard telling him to watch Sasuke and alert him the moment Umi arrived. As he stepped into the village he had every intention of finding Sakura when he was stopped by Lee who had been waiting just out of sight of the gate.

"Is that Sasuke whose returned?" The green clad shinobi looked crest fallen and determined all at once. He knew the inevitable was coming, he'd have to reject Sasuke's affections. It was something he felt needed to be put to rest before he left for Suna and announced his love to the world. He couldn't very well leave it for Sasuke to find out the way Sakura did. He had already felt horrible enough over the whole situation there was no reason to drag it out for any of them.

"It is I was just about to go find Sakura and let her know to be on her guard as much as she can." Naruto shook his head slowly trying to understand how anyone could be like that even if they didn't love the person. "I don't know what he's thinking."

"He probably isn't in his right mind." Lee shook his head. "I can't imagine that being with Orochimaru would have helped him retain his sanity." Not to mention that most shinobi were likely to snap at least once by the time they reached jounin. Though it was normally after hellish missions that involved things that even made their nightmares look tame.

"Your right about that but still I'm worried about Sakura she was just adjusting to things and starting to move on." Naruto sighed loudly. "I'd better go break the news." With that he left Lee looking out the gate an understanding look in his direction as he left. They both knew what he had to do.

"I guess I better get this over with." Lee sighed to himself he wasn't sure how to go about this but there was no way he could just let the issue slide. He felt responsible no matter how innocent he was. He had seen the damage to Sakura with his own eyes and he would not allow her to be hurt again because the Uchiha was unable to face his own issues. With the kind of determination that only the second Green Beast of Konoha possessed he cleared the gate to find where Sasuke was setting up a camp, it didn't take him long as he was leaning against a tree seemingly waiting.

The instant Sasuke spotted the green clad shinobi he felt his agitation float away replaced by a sense of euphoria and happiness he hadn't expected to get his chance so soon. "Lee it's a pleasure to see you." He smiled all cheer and good faith even if Lee knew what he had done to Sakura he must know that he would never do that to him. Lee was what he truly wanted not something to pass the time.

"Sasuke..." Lee smiled as widely as he could. The look in the raven haired man's eyes was not the same as it had been all those years ago when they had first tangled. It was darker and hungry in a way that would normally be associated with a predator. This was not safe and his body was screaming at him to run. Not because he couldn't defend himself but because the things the other man wanted to do were not all violent in nature.

Before Lee could continue speaking Sasuke cut him off impatient to get to his objective and hopeful for a favorable outcome, even if he suspected it wouldn't be to his liking. "Before we stumble into the how are yous I'll cut to the chase I've been in love with you for years and I want to know if my feelings are returned." For every word Sasuke had taken one step closer leaving him just inches away from the other. Inches he couldn't help but want to invade with closeness but the pained look on Lee's face stopped him just short of reaching out to touch him. Stopping to see how he would react instead.

Feeling extremely claustrophobic Lee took three steps back and bowed politely while fighting every instinct in his body that was screaming to run. This was not a fight but it was still something he couldn't run away from. In the back of his head there was a nagging feeling that no matter what he said this wouldn't be the end of it for Sakura who still had yet to come to complete terms with all of it. "I have a lover, I'm sorry I can't accept your feelings." He stood unable to remain in such a vulnerable position for long. "I was unaware of your feelings for me until... Recently or I would have let you know sooner that I am unavailable." Lee's smile faltered as the dark look on Sasuke's face become darker still and he could almost see as something inside snapped.

"How long have you been together?" Sasuke felt something snap inside and he wasn't sure it was repairable. He felt like forcing the man before him to take back his words, it felt as if they had been left unsaid they would cease to be true. Facts were no longer adding up and in the back of his mind he knew they should be. And he felt like breaking someone or something as he got his answer.

"Two years now." The air between them was starting to feel frigid as the raven haired man turned his thoughts inward. Lee could feel his body screaming louder now as the other took a few more steps towards him but he couldn't step back for it felt like giving in.

"Who are you seeing?" Sasuke's dark eyes took on an inquisitive look of genuine curiosity as he reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. It would have been a friendly gesture at another time now it just felt threatening. It wasn't like Sasuke hadn't known Lee's heart belonged to Sakura and someone else but he had taken Sakura. He was hoping to gain his jealousy and thus his attention and possibly produce an heir in the process. But that someone else had already stolen him away. But Lee kept that someone hidden and locked away out of sight. He'd tried finding them and failed. So he fad taken it out on the whore who had gained his love and never deserved it. She never even suspected there would be another to take her pace should she turn him away. She didn't even notice the obviously well toned muscles beneath that too damn tight spandex. She had hated his determination to woo her while he stood back and wanted more than anything to have those attentions turned towards him. He broke her because she should have been broken, still needed to be broken.

"I can't tell you." Lee just barely kept his body from going tense as he felt the others grip tighten on his shoulder just slightly.

"..." Whatever the severely disturbed Uchiha was going to say was cut off when another shinobi landed but twenty feet from them. "That would be Umi." He told Lee with a small smile and loosened his grip to run his hand down the spandex clad shinobi's arm. His hand came to rest on his wrist much to the recipients displeasure. The air between them cleared of the frigidity but it was still not quite settled as they heard the man yelling in the distance.

"There you are Sasuke!" The one dubbed Umi came running up wearing the standard jounin vest and regulation uniform. Those were the only things that made him seem like a product of Konoha. His skin was dark much darker than even Iruka's but his eyes were as clear a blue as the sky on a cloudless day, making them pop out at you in a pleasant way. His face was kindly but held a steel like quality much like Gai-Sensei's firm attitude hiding beneath a cheery mask. Not a hair was to be seen on his head which was covered with his headband sporting the Konoha leaf against a navy blue backdrop. But a small black goatee could just barely be discerned upon his chin in the distance. He looked no older than twenty but his stance and gaze told of much experience. "Why did you leave in the middle of the night?" He asked as he stopped by them he seemed to have read the situation as it was instead of the friendly chat it seemed to be, as his hand was nestled very discreetly by his weapons holster.

"I felt like getting back a bit earlier." Sasuke answered leaving unsaid that he had slipped out of camp bypassing the traps that were set up to keep him there and hoping to leave Umi unaware. At this Sasuke let go of Lee's wrist knowing he was toeing the line as it was leaving Umi behind which was a punishable move for someone in his position. "Lee here was just greeting me." With that he smiled and it didn't look as forced as both parties knew it was.

"Ah are you the second Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha? I've heard a lot about you!" Umi smiled widely revealing immaculately white teeth with very sharp looking canines. He held out a hand almost like a lifeline to Lee. They wouldn't have sent the man as Sasuke's watchdog if he weren't capable. "I'm Umi we've never met as I'm often away on long term missions and almost never in the village."

Taking his hand and shaking it the green clad shinobi was careful not to break it, no matter how nerve wracking it was for Sasuke to be eying the other enviously. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Lee offered him a small nice guy pose and a smile. "I really should be going though I'm sure you have a debriefing to get to." With that he released Umi's large hand and waved goodbye to them both taking off like a bat out of hell into the forest to train away his discomfort. Later that night he planned to visit Sakura but for the moment he needed to get the feeling of Sasuke's eyes out of his mind.

"I thought you would take longer than that to catch up." Sasuke looked over the man assigned as his watchdog. He couldn't stand the man friendly or not he just struck a nerve somewhere that left him unsettled, he highly suspected it was the knowledge this man could kill him without any repercussions. It would be a hell of a fight but he wasn't sure he could win. This man had seen many things in his time and as strong a fighter as Sasuke deemed himself to be he knew it took only one move to throw him off balance and it could be over. It was the same for all shinobi.

"Your far too young if you thought that simple amount of distance would hinder me." Umi looked to all the world amused but Sasuke could read the annoyance in his features. This was not Umi's first mission like this and he was not pleased to see the results. Sure Sasuke had completed the mission but only with obtaining his obsession and destroying what had captured it's attention in mind. He knew this was a helpless case and he would have to remove the Uchiha from missions to receive help the instant they returned. He also knew this was likely to have disastrous results. He couldn't wait to give the evaluation team a piece of his mind. "You should know by now be it land or sea I'm one of fastest guys around."

"..." Sasuke took one more look in the direction Lee had gone and headed towards the gate. "Naruto wants us to debrief at the tower."

"Alrighty don't get ahead of your horses have you written your end if the report?" Umi fell along beside him keeping a steady pace despite being much taller.

Instead of answering he held up a thick stack of papers still heading towards the gate slower than normal. He wasn't sure what was coming over him but he felt the need to see Sakura. He wasn't sure what he would say to her but the image of the bruises he'd left all over her coming back to him was enough to leave him with the need to leave more. Hurting her had been addicting. He had found making another feel so defeated and lower than scum had made him feel invincible.

The debriefing had been short and very un-involving. Most returned shinobi could only think about food and rest by the end of them after long missions away. Which made it all too easy for Sasuke to slip away without guards. Of course he'd still be watched but there were ways around such things and he was very good at not being seen. It had been even easier to find Sakura's new apartment and she had been all but too willing to hear him out. It was her own fault really. She had to have known he wanted nothing more than to hurt her. To rip her world apart just as she had done to his. If she hadn't existed then maybe Lee would have loved him.

"Your a whore." He'd repeated it over and over as he had taken what he wanted from her. "You never deserved his love!" Was something that always strung along after. And if she got the courage to make a sound he'd only beat her more. When he finally left she was little more than a sobbing mess of bruises strewn across her bed. He didn't concern himself with her as he left Konoha for the last time. He knew Lee and Naruto would check on her and discover what he had done. Now everything he had ever wanted from that place called Konoha was now gone he had no use for an empty village. And if rumor were to be believed the Atasuki were recruiting he was certain he would be to their liking and if not he had heard of Kabuto's movements recently. Kabuto was not a stupid enough man to turn him down.


	13. Slice Uchiha

**Chapter: Slice of Uchiha**

**A/N: This deals directly with the aftermath of Slice of Sasuke. If you didn't read Slice of Sasuke don't fret you don't need to. Every chapter is stand alone so this can be read that way as well. So anyone surprised I took it this way? **

"I don't understand you Sakura." Ino shook her head looking out the only window in the examination room. She had elected to attend the exams with her friend because they were best friends and secretly because she was reporting progress to Itachi. He was an uncle now and he had a good mind to protect this baby as best he could.

"What's not to understand?" The pinkette asked absentmindedly rubbing her slowly growing stomach. "I always wanted Sasuke's baby you know." She answered as if it were enough to explain everything away. It had been a month but that was the only answer she had given when asked by anyone other than Tsunade herself.

"It's one thing to want his baby it's another to keep the child after he raped you in vengeance of a love he never had." Ino shook her head. "I still don't understand why you decided to even attempt to hear him out." She sighed loudly trying to block out the memories of that first week after the rape. Sakura had been hospitalized and reduced to sobbing every hour. Ino had been completely lost and she still wasn't sure how Sakura had bounced back.

"Maybe I thought he had something to say that was worth listening to." Sakura refuted she rarely talked about the rape and she never went into her own reasoning on opening the door. There had been evidence she had fought back but some of it was inclusive about how hard she had tried. Everyone knew how much she had loved him so they generally didn't question her. But her best friend couldn't seem to leave it alone for more than a few check up appointments.

"Still it's going to be hard to date now and since Lee's in Suna settling in a month overdue your going to have a hard time finding an errand boy." Ino smirked thinking of watching Lee catering to all of Sakura's many whims. It wasn't funny but no one could refrain from amusement watching him running back and forth with every possible combination of ramen to give her. He felt responsible not only for the fact he had found Sakura an hour after she had been raped but he felt Sasuke was trying to hurt him and that made him at fault. He hadn't been his usual self for weeks as it probably wasn't untrue in Sasuke's warped mind. When Sakura found out she was pregnant Lee had been there as much as anyone could. It was a bitter memory for all of them. But somehow Sakura was excited about the baby and it had infected each of them in turn because they all knew she would be an amazing mother. Sure she broke down a time or two but who wouldn't after what she had been through.

"Your just jealous I'm pregnant." Sakura remarked clueless to how right on the mark she was. "You should just tell your lover about it." She suggested even though she wasn't sure Ino even had a lover she was so secretive about it. But there was no way the blonde wasn't getting any.

"I have a lover?" The blonde smirked playfully fully aware the pinkette had no clue she really did and it was her baby's uncle. Sometimes it was hard to keep the secret before but now it was harder knowing how much Itachi wanted to meet the baby.

"You really should find one. Even Choji has some village girl named Ao." Sakura smiled down at her stomach in thought. "I hear Shino is free." She smiled at the thought.

"As free as Kiba." Ino rolled her eyes. She was very accustomed to this lecture by now just a add a few names now and then. It would be worse though if she suspected she was keeping who her lover was secret.

"Well I hear even Shikamaru is scoring with Temari." Sakura added looking back towards the door hearing the Hokage approach.

"Maybe in his dreams it's only been a few official dates you know. And Temari is still up in arms about the up coming public announcement." Ino sighed she was worried about that as well Gaara wasn't known for his tact. But in the end Lee would be happy and right now he really needed that.

"Whatever that was about I don't want to know." Tsunade snapped entering the room in a flurry of motion. She'd been extremely busy with Sakura put up for so long. "I really miss having my assistant around." She said pointedly to the pinkette on the exam table. "Let's get this over with."

"Is it that busy without me?" Sakura smirked lifting her shirt enough to reveal her still flat stomach. "It's not to early to find out the sex is it?" She sounded almost excited as she asked.

"I think it's too early Sakura." Ino commented from the window absentmindedly being decent enough to look away as Tsunade worked.

"For me I could change the gender if you so wanted at this stage." Tsunade placed her hand on Sakura's stomach using her chakra to feel how the fetus was doing. "Should I?" She smirked playfully becoming slowly more at ease with the baby it was half Sakura's DNA. With that knowledge it became easier to accept and she knew Sakura would be a wonderful mother raising the child to be a good shinobi.

"Please don't!" Sakura was too close to tears as she shouted a little too loud.

"I was only kidding." The Hokage smiled softly the hormones were really starting to get to her. "Your baby is healthy and everything is just fine. Be sure to schedule an appointment three weeks from now." With that she left them in another flurry of motion to attend to the next appointment she was not happy with the extra work load.

"Do you have any names picked out?" Ino asked as they left the medical building playing with a strand of her hair. Everyone was curious but Itachi was especially so. "Would you rather have a girl or a boy?" She had been meaning to ask her but they question of gender was something she hadn't wanted to broach until Sakura had brought it up.

"I want a boy." Sakura smiled softly thinking of the name she had selected. "I only have one name picked out, Sayaka." Sakura smiled "Sayaka Uchiha."


	14. Slice of Sensei

**Chapter: Slice of Sensei**

**A/N: Well I felt a bit off track with the last couple chapters so here is a very every day scene.  
**

"Is there a reason you always follow me around the grocery store?" Iruka snapped at the nosy jounin who was rifling through the products in his cart all nonchalant about it as if he were about to purchase them himself. "And put that box of cookies back I am not paying for your snacks." He snapped spotting the box of macadamia nut cookies making it's way among his purchases.

"But Iruka..." Kakashi looked all of five as he glanced up from the cart his pout full blast and looking so utterly adorable only a heartless bastard could have said no. "Can't you just buy them for me?" He begged knowing it got on the others nerves as it drew attention to the fact the great Copy nin Kakashi was begging like a child. It was one of the Copy nin's favorite past times and it never got old to rile up the easily ruffled Sensei.

"Kakashi..." Iruka let out a loud sigh decidedly not looking at the other man nor the people around them that were staring and probably pointing. "Fine but the next item you think you can't live without that makes it into my cart is going to end up shoved..." He was cut off by his stalker.

"Language." Kakashi tsked giving him the sign for shame, his visible eye making a crescent shape at the quickly turning red sensei as he spotted the mother and child behind him. It really was too fun to ruffle the tan man up as much as possible. Of course while attempting not to incite too much wrath as he did not want to wake up to find 'no good jounin' written in ink on his forehead, for the third time. It had taken three days for the ink to wear off and the offense was a minor one, he had only 'accidentally' spilled ink on a few of Iruka's reports while practicing his throwing skills. It hadn't at all been a sign that he thought Iruka wasn't paying enough attention to him no matter what the Sensei said. He couldn't have made the shot any better had Gai not come to challenge him very loudly to something he could no longer recall because it involved too much green.

"Get off my cart Kakashi I still need to buy some more things." Despite his patience of gold Kakashi had a way of pushing the tan man's buttons. Thankfully instead of arguing the jounin turned child followed his orders albeit petulantly. "Thank you. Now if your going to stalk me why don't you walk beside me like a normal shinobi." It seemed like they had this conservation every month when Iruka went shopping. He had tried switching up which days he went shopping but somehow the Copy nin was still there poking at his cart by the cookie isle. He'd even given him missions and still found himself swamped with work and unable to go shopping. Somehow he suspected he would miss the Copy nin and the items Kakashi thought he discreetly placed into Iruka's cart every trip. And thus they had fallen into a routine that they both found comfortable and shopping day had been moved to the second Saturday as there was no school and Iruka was not scheduled at the missions desk. If Kakashi was away on a mission it was the next possible Saturday.

"Are we going to buy some more tea this shopping trip? I do believe we are out of ginger tea." The white haired man asked as he slid into position beside the other man. He was discreetly slipping money into Iruka's wallet something he had yet to discover or had at least never commented on. Probably because it covered the exact amount of Kakashi's ideal purchases.

"We? I don't even drink ginger tea that's you." Iruka sighed it was no wonder everyone was always asking him why his boyfriend was so dysfunctional. He wasn't even his boyfriend to start with, at least the subject had never been officially addressed. It was easier to just fall together than to place a label, a label meant acknowledging that what they were doing had been going on too long. Not that he didn't consider Kakashi his boyfriend he practically lived with him outside of missions. He couldn't even remember the last time he had seen the Copy nin leave his house for a set of clean clothes, as all of the illustrious man's uniforms had invaded the tanner man's closet. Of course Kakashi had his own place but when he wasn't on a mission or needing his own space he was normally found lounging around the chunin's couch ruining his essays by grading them himself and blotching mission reports whenever he thought he could get away with it. "Hey what did I say about the next item we don't need?"

"You said I'd be able to do whatever I want to you with it." The Copy nin's visible eye gave him the equivalent of a feral grin watching happily as the chunin's face gained color quickly.

"That is not what I said." Iruka growled but left the whipped topping where it was in the cart grabbing a galleon of milk. "I think that's everything... Where is my list?" The absentminded question was answered as the list was shoved into his out outstretched hand and slowly they checked things off even the things that the jounin had scribbled in and 'snuck' into the cart as they made their way to the check out.

All the while the great Kakashi would say things like "See it was on the list," or "I told you we needed that!" as they read over the items he had scribbled in much to Iruka's chagrin. But they were both smiling chatting to each other about the products as the cashier rang them up a smile on her face.

It was a well worn routine between them and was nothing new to the cashier that checked them out, she normally worked this time every Saturday as a student. As they left she smiled to herself thinking how they acted just like an old married couple while she helped her next customers.


	15. Slice of Kankuro

**Chapter: Slice of Kankuro**

**A/N: Well enjoy. I'm pretty sure Kankuro is the only character I didn't pair in this.  
**

"Are you sure about this Gaara?" Temari asked for the umph tenth time as she helped him prepare for the press conference. "It's not too late to change your mind." She added completely ignoring the looks both her brothers were giving her. Neither of them thought this was a big deal it was after all the only logical step. "I mean it's not like all of the issues have been resolved with the new Diamyou candidacy and..." She trailed off into silence seeing the glare that was now being directed at her from none other than Kankuro who took one sharp breath before laying into her.

"Temari we've been over the possibilities several hundred times since renouncing candidacy and taking pressure off of Suna. If the other candidates were going to make their move it would have been a month ago before our very public strengthening of bonds with Konoha. It won't benefit them to involve another nation this late in the game. And the Hokage had already agreed to back this." Kankuro narrowed his eyes further at her as she finished with Gaara's tie, considering the events the red head had opted for a black suit with a red tie under his Kazekage robes instead of his normal outdoor gear. He was just now trying it on for the first time since buying it. "If you had issues with Gaara's choice in life mate you should have addressed the issue long before now. This is happening and I support their decision." He was happily surprised when Gaara patted his shoulder in thanks. Temari shook her head about to snap back with whatever issue she really had without either interfering.

"I have no issues with Lee, there isn't anyone out there that could be more suited for our little brother!" She snapped moving back to get the robes still fusing over the way Gaara was standing as she continued to speak and work on his appearance not quite pleased with the way the robes sat. "It's hard watching my little brother get married and your both so young!" She looked at her youngest brother hoping he would understand as she continued. "Even if it's what you really want the people will always remember your wedding as a political move. Let alone the bigots out there that will be smearing your image with horrible things because your marrying a man and made it legal to do so. I can't stand the thought of that." She was almost in tears as she neared the end of her rant. "I just want this to be a happy day for you both to look back on." She hugged him quickly before stepping back looking more proud than he had seen her since he had made friends.

"It will be Temari I can assure you that. The man I'll be marrying in a few hours is my light in the dark, the person I've been searching for far longer than I've even known, and the man who grabbed my heart and made me capable of feeling this way. How could I not be happy marrying him? And as to Lee..." He pointed to the door where the touched man was crying manly tears while the blonde beside him looked slightly teary eyed. "Well I think he can answer that himself." Gaara smirked walking over to the man that would be his husband in less than twenty four hours with a box of tissue. "It's a good thing you aren't wearing your suit jacket yet." The forest green suit jacket was draped over Naruto's arm along with the black tie which they were going to ask Temari to tie.

"Sorry I figured since your not following most of the wedding traditions it would be okay to bring him by." Naruto grinned holding up the tie. "Anyone know how to work this thing?" He asked before Lee could speak knowing it would be a touched outburst.

Lee smiled widely taking a tissue from Gaara to try and stem the tide that was his tears. "That was a YOUTHFUL display of family." He shouted only crying harder pulling another tissue to further aid his attempts. "I am so touched by your words!" He smiled even wider blinding all of them as he moved towards Temari catching her up in a quick hug.

"Lee..." Temari hugged him back the tears leaking down her cheeks. "Put me down you're ruining my dress." She wiped her eyes as he set her down and she grabbed his tie to begin prepping him for the ceremony.

Naruto grabbed a tissue quickly before joining Kankuro off to the side vaguely wondering how Gaara had come so far. He was watching as Gaara helped Temari calm Lee enough to get him ready. "You know Lee that's your family too." The blonde smirked and the brunette elbowed him in the side.

"Now he's going to cry more!" The puppet master groaned seeing his words come true. No one commented on the tears in his own eyes watching his sister fuss over his to be brother-in-law.

After many tears and much fussing on Temari's part they finally started making their way to the conference. The closer they got the more nervous Temari became. There were a lot of possible political fall outs that could happen though she felt she was being overly paranoid because she cared so much for her family.

"You know I still think one of you should have worn a dress." Naruto commented off hand eying both the men before him.

"Naruto!" Kankuro elbowed him again. "They are men."

"It's just a thought." The blonde countered rubbing his ribs. "They didn't follow any other wedding traditions. And I'm sure Lee could pull off a dress if we do it right."

"'...I wouldn't mind seeing that." Gaara eyed his to be husband a feral smirk over taking his features as he turned scarlet.

"It can be arranged." Naruto smirked and Lee's blush deepened but he didn't say a word as they reached the meeting place.

"Here goes." Kankuro said opening the door allowing Gaara to walk out first. There was a miniscule smile on his face as stepped out behind Lee. Only Gaara would hold a conference this large to announce legalizing gay marriage and invite everyone to his own wedding an hour after, any disturbance would be handled by the sand shinobi. His little brother sure had changed from the monster no one wanted to upset into a political bully everyone respected.

As a brother he couldn't be more proud as he watched Lee take his place beside the red head as he announced their love to the audience who replied with stunned silence. The shinobi not quite as stunned as the civilians and much more accepting as they had had their suspicions. As part of the crowd finally cheered finding their Kazekage a touch more human and the rest flapped their mouths still in stun mode Kankuro smiled to Temari. There were many more cheering than they had expected. To himself he thought they had earned this happiness and they deserved to have the right to fight for it openly and announce to the world that they were happily in love. And anyone who disagreed too loudly would find themselves lamenting their decision to do so if he had anything to do with it.


	16. Slice of Choji

**Chapter: Slice of Choji**

**A/N: I know this chapter seems to focus around Shikamaru but I personally like the Choji aspect thus Slice of Choji!  
**

She was gorgeous he couldn't deny that. Choji was a very lucky man in the eyes of every woman in the village and a man to envy for most men. Her skin was a delicate porcelain and her hair a shiny and lustrous silver blonde much paler than Naruto's. Her eyes were a deep amber and her figure was the envy of other civilian women, not so much the kounichi. But every time he looked at her he couldn't muster any envy. Her skin was much too pale lacking a sun kissed tan, her hair was much too lustrous instead of a deeper blonde, and her eyes didn't speak of the ability to kill with barely any effort. He sighed lowly as what he had thought just sank in. He and Temari had been together for about a year and a half now and he couldn't get her out of his mind for an even hour lately. He'd even found himself staring into jewelry stores when he returned from a mission late at night when no one would see him. "Troublesome."

"Are you okay there Shikamaru?" Ao asked from her spot cuddled up to his chubby best friend on his couch as they sat around eating a meal the man had just prepared. They had started spending a lot more time together now that Ino was pregnant, unlike Hinata she was not mild mannered in her pregnancy demands. Luckily the case for Itachi was making progress and he was able to be around her to care for her needs. Which generally left the two of them off the hook.

"I just realized I have it bad." The lazy genius responded looking skyward only for his gaze to meet the stars Ao had painted on the ceiling. She had claimed they were for when it was raining and the three of them wanted to participate in Shikamaru's favorite pastime. But it seemed she enjoyed them more than either of them. She had found a paint that was chakra activated that made whatever was painted move in different patterns mimicking the clouds she even had enough chakra to activate them on her own, though her reserves hadn't been discovered until recently. Ao was a great catch and he was happy for Choji, there couldn't be a better match out there of that he was sure.

The petite blonde raised one delicate eyebrow as if to ask for an elaboration. Beside her the other blonde started chuckling softly to himself already understanding what the brunette was saying. "Care to enlighten me?" She finally said after a moment of her fiancee's quiet chuckles and the brunettes silence and look of utter defeat that was yet to be explained.

"Shikamaru is admitting defeat to Temari he's totally in love with her, and thinking about the next step." Choji answered with a large smile. Shikamaru hadn't told him about his thoughts but they had been friends long enough for no words to be necessary.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Ao asked with a smirk she'd had the honor of meeting Temari only once. As a civilian she didn't have much involvement with the shinobi. If Choji hadn't rescued her from a stray shuriken when she had accidentally ventured too far into the training forest looking for flowers she wouldn't have met him. It was an accident she was grateful to have almost had. As it turned out they had several things in common including a love of food.

"Well we're already dating and have been for awhile so I guess the next step is..." He paused looking back down at Choji and Ao a serious expression on his face still not quite sure he was moving in the right direction. After all looking at his whipped Father and suddenly it hit him he was already whipped if he couldn't stop thinking about her and her needs even when she wasn't there. "Marriage." He finished with a shake of his head before sighing muttering. "Women are troublesome," and sighing again. "Want to help me pick out a ring she won't chuck at my skull telling me to find a better one?" He finally asked looking at both of them. He was certain life without her would be even more troublesome than life with her.


	17. Slice of Naruto

**Chapter: Slice of Naruto**

**A/N: So this is it the last chapter, it's a bit short but the epilogue will be posted next. I'm sure there are plenty of chapters I could have done but I'm happy with the conclusion. I never expected Slice of Life to come this far as it was a one shot sitting on my phone completed for about a month before Slice of Ino struck. Then it was bam a seventeen chapter fanfic on the horizon. I hope you've, enjoyed the journey as much as I have. See you at the final piece of the puzzle Slice of Sayaka.**

Naruto could not stop pacing in front of the doors leading into the delivery room. It had been three hours already since she had gone in and even longer since her water broke. He had long ago been kicked out of the delivery room for annoying Tsunade and Sakura, mostly the pinkette who was hormonal from her own extended stomach. So instead of being by Hinata's side as she went through very painful contractions he was stuck just outside the door where he could hear her screaming or moaning in pain.

"Settle down a bit eh?" Ino told him as he bumped into her knee for the third time. She and Sakura had been in the middle of lunch when Tsunade had sent for her. Ino of course tagged along curious to see the new baby. Messengers had already been sent to the rest of the rookie nine, as well as TenTen, and one to Suna to inform Lee.

"How can I settle down can't you hear the pain she's in?" The blonde shot back his too blue eyes tearing up as he heard another moan that was low and filled with distress.

"It's no wonder your out here." Gaara commented walking slowly by a very hyperactive Lee who looked like he was just merely restraining himself from asking a thousand questions.

"Gaara! Lee!" Naruto smiled then winced hearing his wife through the door. "It's good of you to come."

"How long has she been in labor?" Lee asked patting Naruto on the back trying to cheer him up.

"About three hours now. Himiko should hurry Daddy can't wait to meet her." He muttered glaring at the door feeling left out. "I should be in there." He said taking up his pacing vigil again as Gaara took a seat watching as Lee joined him.

"I'm sure Himiko will be born soon Naruto." Lee smiled widely and both of them jumped as the door opened.

"Get in here Naruto your daughter is about to be born." Sakura hissed pulling him by the sleeve through the door leaving a startled Lee to take a seat by Gaara. Through the door they could hear the pinkette giving him orders. "Now stand there, don't move, and don't even think of saying anything!"

"He must have really gotten on her nerves." Lee commented looking at Ino as she rolled her eyes.

"You should have seen him earlier." Ino sighed. "I'm just exited to see Himiko I bet she'll be adorable."

"..." Gaara was silent as Ino and Lee continued to adamantly discuss what Himiko would look like. It wasn't that he wasn't curious as well but he was not a child person. Most children did not like him either. Another hour passed before they heard a baby's cry break the air. It was another twenty minutes before Sakura emerged bidding them to the room where Naruto, Hinata, and Himiko would join them.

When they entered the room Naruto was holding Himiko out for Hinata to take her. The moment was so peaceful they felt like they had disturbed them. "Ah there you are." Naruto whispered lower than he had ever managed before as he motioned to his wife and daughter. "Come meet Himiko!"


	18. Slice of Sayaka

**Chapter: Slice of Sayaka**

**A/N: This is the end. I hope you enjoyed!**

"Sayaka! You put Himiko's skirt down right now!" Sakura bellowed while smacking her boyfriend up side the head. "Just because Sai says to do it doesn't mean it's okay!" She scolded her son and turned back to the conversation with Sai and TenTen trying to keep an eye on the four year olds as they ran around the tree just a few feet from the adults. Hinata had yet to comment on Sayaka's actions still helping Ino settle Momokito, aka Momo into the highchair. "And you stop teaching my son things like that." She added to Sai.

Sai just grinned at her grabbing her around the waist. "Don't you mean 'our' son?" He smirked kissing her cheek they had been dating for about three years now.

TenTen blushed looking away rubbing her extended stomach absently. Neji was away on a mission and had been for most of the week leaving her in Sakura's care as her pregnancy was proving difficult. She was still suffering side affects from an injury she had sustained a few missions back. "I'm still here you know. You two might as well just tell him that your dating instead of sneaking kisses when he's occupied. It's been nearly three years and he already thinks Sai is his Dad."

"I know but I can't...He's not old enough to understand. Sure Sai is his Dad but he had a Father as well..." Sakura looked lovingly towards the dark haired little boy with bright green eyes that held the power of sharingan that had yet to awaken. "I want him to know about..."

"Don't bring him up now." Sai soothed her with another kiss rubbing her shoulder lightly where a scar resided from the rape.

Sai had shown up not long after Sasuke deserted. He had arrived as a promising new subordinate. He had been assigned under Naruto to replace Sasuke. All that was essentially known about him was that he was a former ANBU and a pervert. That was all Sakura had known about him until a chance encounter with him and her son at Hinata's. For Sayaka it was like his Daddy had come back when he had shown up at Naruto's while Hinata babysat. It hadn't taken long for Sakura to get to know him and somehow he just fit. And after a few months they were dating which lead them to years later and practically living together.

"I won't mention him again as soon as we're married." Sakura chided before she realized what had slipped out of her mouth unintentionally. "I mean as soon as you stop teaching our son perverted things." She amended quickly a blush over taking her face as he replied like she hasn't corrected herself.

"That can be arranged." The dark haired man whispered into her ear before pulling back seeing Sayaka move in a direction away from the tree.

Sensing Sai's unease Sakura turned to look at their son then smiled widely as both Himiko and Sayaka started running towards the sand box. She knew what it was all about and felt less concerned as she watched the blonde with pale eyes start jumping on her heels waiting. They had learned a safe distance to stand as Gaara landed after the first time when they had been nearly startled into bawling.

"Uncle Lee! Uncle Lee!" Himiko was clapping her hands in excitement. She looked so much like Hinata but with much shorter and wilder hair, the shade of sunshine. The sand mini whirlwind cleared revealing Lee and Gaara holding each other for transport loosely as they knew the children flocked around the Green Beast. It was something that they had also learned after their first time using this method to arrive.

"Himiko! Sayaka! How you've GROWN!" Lee exclaimed picking one up in each arm bouncing them just enough to make them squeal. Beside him Gaara's stoic expression faltered just a tad but never quite changed.

"Gaara, Lee your just in time the food is just now done!" Naruto called from beside the grill he hadn't been operating.

"Not that you helped any Naruto." Shikamaru commented as he walked up with Temari and Kankuro, who like normal people had walked to the park.

"You don't have any room to speak." Kiba growled from another grill collecting the hot dogs from Shino feeding one to a begging Akamaru.

"You don't want Shikamaru near food." Temari, Choji, Ao, and Ino said together recalling the one and only very burnt meal he had tried preparing last thanksgiving at Ino's.

"This is true." The lazy genius didn't even try to argue his case as he stopped by Hinata and Ao to help her set out plates and silverware on the picnic table next to the chips. "But I'm sure I'm better than Kiba." He added with a smirk at the dog trainer as he set the hot dogs on the table as well.

"As if. I have never burned meat not even once right Akamaru?" Kiba smirked back at the laziest man in Konoha when his dog gave an affirmative.

"Let's not fight." Hinata smiled widely at both of them and they stopped smirking to smile at her appeasing her before they sent her into angry mother mode.

"Kiba." Shino called the temperamental brunette back to the grill for more meat and Shikamaru ambled over to Ino who was still trying to keep Momo from fussing.

"Maybe she's hungry?" The pineapple head offered handing the one year old some cracker sticks which were promptly thrown back in his face. "Or not. You shouldn't throw things at Uncle Shikamaru."

"I think she misses her Daddy but he's on that mission with Neji. He can't turn down missions in his position." Ino sighed loudly and was happy for the hand on her shoulder for support.

"Or maybe she wants to see her Mommy happy while Daddy's away. You know Itachi wouldn't want you this sad. Especially after what he went through so you could be together." The lazy genius looked directly at the sparkling diamond on her left hand. Itachi had come forward after Sasuke had been accepted into the Atasuki and rejoined Konoha through a lot of effort and through it all Ino, Lee, himself, and eventually Naruto had been by his side. It had been a very hard battle to win but they won anyway.

"Your right." Ino smiled and the raven haired blue eyed baby smiled back at her. "Mommy loves you Momokito!" She pinched her cheek softly. "She loves you so much she's going to share her food with you." The baby giggled in delight in the back ground she could also hear Sayaka and Himiko giggling as Lee tossed them in the air and caught them.

Tomorrow they would all make their way to the missions desk to risk their lives for their country, their village, and their loved ones. But today in this stolen moment they would live and enjoy all the things they protected and fought for. That is the shinobi way.


End file.
